Whenever
by Frolicking Bananas
Summary: [Complete]Jess learns that Rob is keeping a secret from her. A BIG secret at that. But will she understand when she finds out that the secret he kept was for her benefit? [RJ]
1. Chapter 1

**Man, I'm popping these things out like a frickin' Pez dispenser.**

**Well, I hope you like the latest fic by me. And unfortunately, I have no clue where this story is goingl, so bear with me and enjoy the extra long first chappy. Sadly though, there's not really any fluff.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 1-800 characters, Meg Cabot does.

Summary? That is a very good question. When I figure it out, I'll let you know.**_

* * *

_**

_Whenever_

**Chapter 1**

I heard the slight pit-patter of the rain coming down on the roof. And I saw the droplets of rain that were left on my window.

I was _supposed_ to go out today, with it being Saturday and all, but no, it had to freakin' rain.

Just my luck.

_Clunk!_

Um, that wasn't the rain.

I hopped off my bed and went to go see what the hell just happened. I knew it came from by my window. Maybe it was another one of those damned squirrels . . .

No crack in my window. Good.

But when I looked down, I happened to see someone standing there, trying to get shelter under the big oak tree in my front yard.

What the _hell_ was he doing here?

I opened my window to yell to him, but the stupid thing was jammed. Then I realized it was locked.

Hey, I never said I was the brightest.

I finally opened the window and leaned out a little, getting myself a little wet from the slight downpour. Right then a huge crack of thunder sounded and the sky lit up.

"If you stand under that tree any longer, you'll turn out like me!" I yelled.

Rob looked up and saw me.

And he smiled.

How I'd give so much just to see him do that whenever I was near him. It really brightens my day, even on a shit day like this.

"Hold on, I'll be right down!" I yelled. Then I slunk back in my room and quickly shut the window. Part of my rug was all ready damp.

I ran over to my closet, tripping over my pile of dirty clothes in the process. I grabbed a sweatshirt and quickly threw it over my head. Then I slipped my worn-in sneakers on, since I didn't feel like ruining my newer ones.

I flew down the stairs, quickly stopping at the front closet to grab a poncho. Then I ran out the door to greet Rob.

Well, smother him with kisses was more like it, but still.

"Well, hello to you too," he said, once I stopped kissing him.

The first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Are you crazy?"

He looked a little taken aback, so I thought I'd clarify myself. "Rob, you're acting like me. Don't do that. The least you could've done was called. And stones? Rob, it's the middle of the afternoon!"

He laughed at my outburst. "I wasn't in the mood to face any of your family members. And plus, the phones are dead."

I looked around and was relieved when I spotted a truck instead of his Indian.

He noticed my gaze and laughed. "Mastriani, I'm not _that_ stupid."

I shrugged. "Just checking."

Even with the poncho on, I was still soaked. And Rob was beyond soaked. He was downright drenched.

"You wouldn't have happened to have brought a change of clothes, would you?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

I sighed. "I don't want you driving right now anyway. Come on, let's go inside."

He nodded and followed me inside.

We were greeted by my mother right when we walked through the front door.

"Oh," she said. "Jess, I hope you aren't planning on going to your room like that. You two are soaked!"

"Gee, Mom, I haven't noticed," I replied sarcastically.

"Let me go get some of Joe's clothes for you, Rob," she said and scurried up the stairs before Rob could object.

See, after I told my parents that Rob and I were going out back in November (A/N: I am so sorry, I completely forgot when that hospital scene was. I know it was November/December-ish, but I can't quite remember which, so just tell me if I'm wrong. I don't have a book on me at the moment), they've changed toward him. Sure, they still didn't trust me all that much, but they - well, my mom - aren't cold toward him anymore.

In fact, this is really how the whole thing went:

"_Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Rob."_

_Rob tensed beside me. _

_Hey, he's the one that complained about me not telling my parents about him._

_There was silence throughout the room for a good five minutes. Then my brother, Douglas, spoke up. "Well - um . . . we'd better get going, Jess." He gave me a sympathetic smile before putting his arm around Tasha and walking out the door._

_Mike looked at me, then at Rob, and then back at me. "Yeah, we should too. See you later, Jess, Rob." He took Claire's hand and they vanished. And we were left with my mom and dad to deal with._

_Awesome._

"_Jess, is this true?" my dad asked. _

_Well, that I could understand. He was a father and all._

"_Yes," I said. _

_Rob looked at me and struggled to sit up. I guess sitting in a hospital bed with a head injury could cause that. I helped him to sit up, then turned back to the wrath of my parents._

_My dad came over. "Well then. It's nice to meet you, Rob." He put his hand out and they shook hands._

_My mom still looked a little uneasy. "Um . . . Jess, can I speak to you for a moment?"_

_I looked at my dad, who just rolled his eyes. I struggled to hold back a laugh._

_Then I looked at Rob and he nodded._

_I got off the bed without hurting Rob and walked over to my mother who walked out into the hallway. I followed her lead._

"_Jessie, wh - I don't know what to say," she said._

"_Say you approve and I'll be extremely happy," I tried._

_She laughed. Well, I guess that's a good sign._

"_I don't . . ." she started and stopped herself. "Jess, when did you start seeing this boy?"_

"_He's not a _boy_, Mom. And I started 'seeing him'. . ." I hesitated on telling her. She's probably go ballistic. "Since September."_

(A/N: Once again, I am soooo sorry. I completely forget when their first date was. Again, someone please inform me!)

_She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. "September?"_

_I nodded, afraid of her reaction. _

"_That long?"_

_Again, I nodded._

"_Jessie, why didn't you just tell me - us?"_

"_I . . . I guess I was afraid of your reaction. I know how you think sometimes. About people on the other side of town . . ."_

"_Oh, Jess, I know. And I am so sorry." She sighed heavily and ran her hands down her face. Then she looked back at me. "Okay, you can . . . be with him. But there has to be rules, Jess. I don't want you being a parent before you graduate—"_

_But I had all ready wrapped my arms around her, practically squeezing her to death. "Oh, thank you, Mom!"_

_She laughed. "You're welcome, honey. But like I said, there has to be rules. We'll talk about them when we get home."_

_I nodded, ecstatic._

_I came back in the room with a huge goofy grin on my face. When Rob saw that, I guess he knew that all was good, because he smiled too. Just not as goofy as me._

_Soon after, my mom and dad exited the room, leaving Rob and I alone. I hopped bak on the bed and snuggled into Rob._

"_You have impeccable timing, you know that?" he said, while sort of chuckling._

"_Hmm," I replied._

"_I mean, telling them while I'm in a hospital bed?"_

"_At least its over with," I said._

"_True," he said. "So, I guess your mom took it well?"_

"_Yep," I replied. "I didn't expect her to. I expected her to ground me until I was fifty."_

_I could feel him smile. His chuckle reverberated through his chest._

_Then his hand came to my chin and lifted it up to face him. And he lowered his face to mine, his lips softly touching mine in a tender kiss._

My mom came back down with clothes for Rob and told him he could change in the bathroom by the kitchen.

I nodded to Rob, telling him I'd be right back down. Then I ran up the stairs and changed into some pajama pants and a tie-dye t-shirt. I shook my hair out, since it was still short enough to do that. I grabbed a pair of slipper socks from my drawer and slipped them on.

I came back down the stairs, carrying my wet clothes with me to bring to the laundry room.

Rob was all ready finished and was chatting animatedly with Douglas, who, surprising as it may seem, was downstairs.

"Oh, hey, you're done," I said right when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

He smirked. "I don't take _nearly_ as long as you do, Jess."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not," I replied sarcastically.

He smiled, shaking his head at me. You know, he really needed to get his hair cut. I don't know when the last time he got it cut was and it was started to look like a mop.

I snickered, hoping no one would notice. But alas, my love did and questioned me on it. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head. "Nothing," I replied.

He just shrugged and turned back to Douglas.

My mom walked in then. "Hey, Mom, can Rob and I go to my room?"

She eyes me suspiciously. Then she sighed. "Yes, I guess so. I'll let you keep your door closed, but you better not lock it young lady. I want this house to stay G-rated."

"Of course, Mother," I replied obediently.

I grabbed Rob's arm. "Come on, Rob," I said and practically dragged him up the flight of stairs.

Once we got upstairs, I shut my door and flopped down on my new mattress. I had just gotten a new one a few weeks ago (a pillow-top of course) and I adore it. Rob just stood there and looked at me weirdly.

Oh, right. He's never really been in my room alone with me before. Usually we've had my door open, but that was when we actually _did_ go in my room. We just stuck to going to his house, since it was easier that way. But now that my parents have started to trust me more . . . well, it works to my advantage.

"Those flannel pants do nothing for your figure," I teased.

He rolled his eyes and came over to sit next to me. "What were you laughing at downstairs?" he wanted to know.

"That?" Then I thought back to it and snickered again. "I was just thinking about how you need a haircut."

"I thought you said you liked my hair?" He lay down next to me and played with my hair. "I like yours."

"Is that a seduction method of yours?" I joked.

"If I said it was, is it working?"

"Rob!" I laughed and lightly punched his arm. I rolled over on my side to look at him.

God, he was so hot . . .

I seriously just wanted to . . . you know with him. But the logic side of me said it wasn't a very good idea. I could get pregnant or get an STD. Not that I think Rob would have an STD or anything, but still.

I was actually going for the cliché doing it on prom night.

But . . . I'm not entirely sure Rob would even go to my prom, less wear a tuxedo. I'm sure, though, that he'd look very hot in one. _Very hot indeed . . ._

We just lay there like that for a few minutes, staring at each other. It was as if time had stopped. And essentially it had.

I thought it better to ask him now then never. And if first came to worst, I'd just kiss him so he's stop arguing with me.

Hey, its worked before.

"Hey, Rob?" I spoke softly.

He seemed to snap out of his reverie. I lock of his hair fell in his face, but he didn't bother with brushing it away. "Hmm?"

I moved to push the hair out of his face. "I've been meaning to ask you . . . um, well, Prom is coming up and—"

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that. And you know as good as anyone that there is no way in hell that I'm going to one of those stupid things, Mastriani."

That kiss should come in handy soon.

"But, Rob, I didn't go to my junior prom. I should go to _one_ of them, you know," I argued.

"Fine, go to it. You don't _have _to have a date."

I sighed, frustrated. "True . . . but I'd _like_ a date. And I'd like if that date was you . . ." Okay, that wasn't moving him. Last resort . . . "And my mom would truly hate me for not going to this. When she finds out that the reason I didn't go to it was because you didn't want to go—"

"Okay, I get it. But that's not a very good way to go about it. Blackmailing me?"

I had to laugh at that. "I never said I was fair."

Then that half-disgusted, half-amused smile appeared on his face. That was the smile that I love so much. I really don't know why, but I just do. "No, you didn't."

"So you'll go?" I asked, hopeful.

He started playing with my hair again. "I guess, if it makes you happy." He stopped playing with my hair for a minute and said, "And if it'll keep your mom content with me."

Hours passed and we stay like that, laying on my bed, though we had my television on. No one bothered us at all, which was a giant relief.

We talked occasionally about stuff, like Rob's job and school for me.

I glanced out my bedroom window at around 5pm and I noticed that the storm had gotten worse. I quickly flipped to the weather channel. There was a huge patch of red and yellow over our part of Indiana on the radar. I knew the storm would be going on for some time.

Well, at least I have Rob with me.

We shifted a little so my head was lying on his chest. My left arm was draped across him and my right arm was near his head. His arms were snug around my body, holding me as if I'd fall if they weren't there.

Then I heard my mom call me down for dinner. The storm was still brewing outside, so I guess Rob was eating over. This happened rarely, but I was glad he was here. Maybe I could convince my mom to let us eat in the living room.

I grudgingly got up off Rob and stretched. I don't know how long I'd been laying with him.

Laying _wtih_ him people. Don't take the with our or else it seems as if we'd been doing something that wasn't entirely appropriate.

I knew Rob didn't feel like moving, just as I didn't. But . . . my mother awaits.

So I went back over to my bed and, grasping his hand, pulled him off the bed. He staggered a little when his feet first hit the ground but then he straightened out.

I trudged down the stairs with Rob in tow. We bumped in to Douglas first. He took one look at us and laughed. "You two look exhausted. What _have_ you been doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "If in fact we were doing that, I'm sure you would have heard us, Douglas."

He didn't think it was so funny anymore. "I'll be in my room."

Dinner was okay. My mom didn't let us eat in the livingroom, not that I thought she would in the first place, but hope springs eternal. We had some pasta with chicken francaise. It was rather delicious if I do say so myself.

"Great dinner, Mom," I said, excusing myself and Rob from the table.

We went into the livingroom and watched one of the movies my dad had rented. Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Very funny movie, I must say. I little . . . odd, but it was still funny. Especially when they kept getting hit in the face with those hoe creature things. Hoe as in _gardening_.

It was 9 pm and the storm still persisted. If anything, it was worse. God, we're going to end up having a flood if this doesn't stop.

"Rob," I said, flicking the television off. "I'm gonna go see if my parents will let you stay over. I really don't want you driving home in this, even if you do have a truck."

He grabbed my arm as I got up and pulled me back down. "That's not necessary, Mastriani. I'm capable of driving myself home."

"I don't care what your capable of. I don't want you getting hurt." And I walked out of the livingroom into dining room, where I found my dad.

"What," he said as I walked in. Not rude or anything, he was just busy.

"Um . . . the storm is really bad outside and I don't really think it would be safe if Rob drove home in this, so . . . could he stay over?"

My dad stared at me for a few moments, then shrugged. "I don't care."

"Thanks, Dad," I said, trying not to make it sound as if I was over-excited.

"Make sure its okay with your mother first, Jess," he said before I left the room.

Dammit! That's what I was trying to avoid.

I went back into the livingroom and told Rob what my dad had said, then I went off to find my mother. I found her in her bedroom, reading one of her romance novels. She looked at me over her reading glasses as I entered her bedroom.

"I asked Dad this and he said it was okay, but he just wanted me to check with you first." I gestured toward the window, which revealed a great view of the huge storm outside. "The weather is getting worse, Mom, and I don't really want Rob driving home in this. So . . . would it be all right if he spent the night?"

My mother looked appalled. "Jessica! I am not going to allow him to stay over." When I persisted, she sighed and said, "Fine. Just . . . if he's sleeping in your room, he's sleeping on the floor. Actually, I think he should sleep on the couch."

"Mom!"

"That's final, Jessie. If you want him to stay over, he has to sleep on the couch." That was her 'and that's that' voice, which meant I could argue no longer. Well, I could, but it wouldn't get me anywhere.

I brought the news back to Rob and he shrugged. "The couch is fine."

Men.

I went and fetched Rob some blankets and pillows. When I got back down, he had already pulled out the bed from the sofa. I just covered it with a sheet and gave him a down comforter and a pillow.

"Why thank you, Mastriani," he said mockingly.

And then I hopped on the bed and said, "Aaaahhhh." Not a scream, but the kind of 'aaahhh' you do when you get a massage or something. That was the kind.

He just stared at me with a questioning look. "I don't have to go to bed yet, Wilkins. I'm not a little kid."

He laughed. "I beg to differ."

That earned him a hard punch. He rubbed his arm after that. "Man-beater," he said accusingly.

I giggled. Seriously, I have no clue where that came from. A _giggle_. I shudder to think.

And soon enough it was eleven and I had to go to bed. I unwillingly trudged up the stairs to bed. By the time I actually fell asleep, it was nearly 1:00 AM and I was tired as hell.

But then I woke up in the middle of the night. And, of course, I couldn't get back to sleep.

So I grabbed my blanket and pillow and silently tip-toed down the stairs.

Rob was sound asleep and I really didn't want to disturb him. But I did and slipped in bed with him. As if on instinct, his arms wrapped around me and held me close.

He woke up a few minutes later, I guess after realizing that I _was_ actually in bed with him, just not the way people like to think.

"Jess," he hissed, tensing up, "what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to go to sleep," I whispered back, snuggling into him.

He seemed content with that answer, if him relaxing and kissing my hair was any indication.

And then I fell sound asleep.

_**

* * *

**_

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's shorter than the first chapter, but still fairly long. **

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. Remember to review!

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 1-800 characters, Meg Cabot does.

Summary? That is a very good question. When I figure it out, I'll let you know.****

**_

* * *

_**

Whenever

Chapter 2

I woke up a few hours later and realized it was still dark out. I did the smart thing and left Rob to go back to my room. I mean, if my mom found me and him like that . . .

Well, let's just say that it wouldn't be good.

So, grudgingly, I removed Rob's arms from me and slipped out of the bed. Rob woke up when I was grabbing my pillow from beneath his head.

He opened his eyes and tried to focus on me. "Where are you going?" he asked, his voice rusty with sleep.

"Back to my own bed. My mom would kill us if she found us like that." I snatched my pillow from under his head now that he was awake.

He laughed in spite of his obvious exhaustion. Then he glanced out the window. "Oh, hey, the storm stopped. I should probably get going now anyway."

I didn't want him to leave, but now that I had no excuse for him to stay, there was no way I could keep him here. So I helped him fold the bed back into the couch and put the comforter and pillow on top of the couch.

I led him to the door. He opened the door and was about to leave, when I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss, despite my morning breath. When I pulled away, I saw that he had a grin on his face.

Oh, so he didn't mind my morning breath. Well, that's good to know.

"I'm taking you to get your hair cut today," I said, before he got completely out of the door.

He turned around. "I thought we ended that. Mastriani, I am _not_ getting my hair cut, okay?"

I put on my most sexy face. Which, needless to say, wasn't all that sexy. So I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What would you say if I thought you would look sexier with a haircut?"

He groaned. "That's a good question. I'll get back to you when I figure it out." He attempted to remove my arms, but I kept them there.

"You're not getting away that easily," I said. "I'm still coming over to your house later, when I've had enough sleep."

"Mastriani, I have to work today. And if you don't get off of me, I'm gonna be late—"

"I _know_ you have to work. That's why I said when I've had enough sleep," I said, hoping he;d get the hint.

He understood my meaning and chuckled. "Wish I could stay with you."

"You could . . ."

"I prefer an alarm clock to your mom, Jess. But . . . that's just me."

I laughed. "Hmm . . . well, get to work. I'll see you later." And I pulled him down for a kiss again.

"You're making me not want to leave," he mumbled after I pulled away.

"Well," I said, "I could come to your house right now and you could take off today—"

"Mastriani, I have to get to work." He glance back at the sky. The sun was starting to come up. "I can't take anymore time off, or Gary will kill me."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll see you later."

"See ya," he said and walked to his truck. He drove away.

God, I miss him all ready.

I went back inside and up to my room to sleep.

- § -

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I bolted upright in my bed because it scared the shit out of me. It was somewhere in my room, but the question is: Where?

I got out of my bed to look for it. I found it under a pile of clothes. I answered it on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh, you're awake," the voice said. It was Rob.

I yawned. "Yeah, I am now." I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It read: 1:48 PM. Wow, did I sleep long. "Oh, wow, its pretty late. You done with work?"

"Not yet . . ." he said. "But I should be out by 2:30, probably earlier."

I smiled. "Okay. I'll take a shower and get ready. Want me to meet you at your house?"

"Nah. I'll pick you up. Just try and be ready, okay?"

"Anything for you," I said. "Okay, let me hop in the shower. See you soon."

"Yeah," was all he said and hung up.

No matter how long we've been together, he still hasn't said those three magical words, even though I've been practically begging him to.

I love him. I know I do. I mean, I've never felt this way about anyone before and, to tell you the truth, its starting to creep me out a bit.

But anyway, I jumped in the shower and washed my hair and my body, so I'd smell nice and all for him. I drew the line at putting perfume on, thought. Deodorant, of course, perfume, no way. I blow-dried my hair, which took about ten minutes since my hair was only about shoulder length now. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top and put them on. Then I applied some mascara and I was good to go.

Then I realized it was a little windy out today, so I grabbed a zipped hoodie from my closet and threw that on.

And soon enough, I heard the familiar purr of Rob's Indian. The sound that I strained my ears to hear every night.

Hey, I never said my life was exciting. Well, besides the whole Lightning Girl thing.

I grabbed my messenger bag and flew down the stairs. I briefly told my mom that I was going out and I would have my cell phone on if she were to call. I started running out of the house when she asked me where I was going.

"I'm going out with Rob!" I yelled back.

"Where?" she asked.

But I was all ready out the door and running towards Rob's Indian.

He smiled at me and handed me the helmet. The normal routine.

I put it on and got on the back of the bike. He hit the gas and he sped away. I was in heaven, once again. Being on the back of his bike, with my arms wrapped around his rock hard abs, was an instant relaxer for me.

But instead of going to his house, we drove down the highway, then he went off into this secluded area in some woods. What was he doing?

He got off the bike and took off his helmet. Confused, I followed suit. "Um, Rob? You know this isn't your house, right?" I asked, just for good measure.

He chuckled. "Yes, I'm aware of that." He took the helmet from me and put it and his helmet in the secret compartment under the back seat.

Then he put his arm around my shoulders and started leading me somewhere. "Come on," he said.

Um . . . we were in the middle of the woods alone . . .

I was starting to get freaked out. I mean, I know Rob would never do anything to me. At least, not willingly. But there could be other people out here that want to hurt me - us.

Okay, Jess, you're just being paranoid. Calm down.

All those thoughts disappeared when we stopped.

It - oh, my God. It was beautiful . . .

I stared at the sight before me, amazed. I never knew there was anything like this around here - in Indiana.

I looked at Rob. He was looking at me with a smile on his face.

Before me was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. It was a little pond with a waterfall and some exotic plants surrounding it. I'd never seen anything like it around here. It was absolutely amazing . . .

"My mom used to take me here when I was little, after my dad left," he explained. "Eventually she stopped taking me, so I took the liberty of getting myself here after I got my bike."

He started to sit down and motioned for me to do so also. I did. He pulled me over to where he was and on his lap. He's - uh . . . never done that before. Maybe this is really touching to him. I don't know.

Hey, while he's in the moment, maybe I should take advantage of it.

And I did. Take advantage of it, I mean. I leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around me, as if protecting me.

"What made you want to bring me here?" I asked.

He seemed to dwell on it a moment, then answered, "I wanted to bring you somewhere that made me happy. I just . . . I wanted you to become a part of me, I guess."

I smiled. That wedding was starting to look closer then before. I turned around a little so I could face him. "I'll always be a part of you," I whispered and kissed him.

Wow, this was rather romantic, I must admit.

"Man," he said, when I pulled away, "if I had known that would have happened when I brought you here, I would have done it a long time ago."

I laughed. And, well, I just couldn't contain myself. That's the only explanation I have for what I did.

I smashed my lips back onto his and kissed him so fervently that I swear I might have crushed him. I honestly don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was the way he looked in what sunlight was shining through the trees. Or maybe it was the way he was looking at me, with such love (well, that's what _I_ assume it was, anyway).

Or maybe it could be the fact that he was so utterly gorgeous that I just couldn't pass up that opportunity.

But whatever it was, I did it. And Rob seemed to like it just as much as I did.

He fell back to the ground and pulled me on top of him. His large, manly hands slid to my petite waist. My hands, which were around his neck previously, were running through his soft hair, which I still think is in bad need of a trim. But . . . that's just me.

I moaned into his mouth as his fingers were working magic on my stomach. He gently rolled us over so he was on top of me. He smiled down at me, then plunged to my neck and started sucking on it lightly. It didn't even cross my mind then that I would probably get a hickey. And boy, if my mother sees one on me, she'd flip!

But, well, enjoy it for the time being.

I sighed happily. He was still suckling on my neck. So I set to work on making him feel good.

I didn't know what he liked at first, so I just experimented. First I slid my hands underneath the back of his shirt and massaged his back with my fingertips. He seemed to like that, but I didn't think it was good enough. I slid my hands around to his front and felt in and out of the ridges that made up his washboard abs. The ones that were so irresistible.

And then it all stopped. Just like that.

Rob pulled away, finally realizing what was going on, I guess.

I didn't understand, though. It's not like I was jail bait anymore. I was in the middle of my senior year. I'd be 18 in a little over 2 months, so what the hell is the problem?

I voiced this and Rob just laughed. "You know I'd love to do this, Mastriani, but we're in the middle of the woods. I hardly think you'd want to have sex out here in the middle of the afternoon - with no protection."

I hesitated. He had a point there. "Oh . . ." I said, trailing off.

The thing that got me was how easily he said 'sex'. He said it so easily. And the way he said it didn't make it sound gross or anything, just normal.

"Let's go back to your house then," I suggested.

He chuckled. "I still don't think we should do this yet, Jess," he said all seriously. "I know I want to do that with you, but I don't think you're ready yet. I can tell by the looks you give me sometimes."

That got me a little angry. Who did he think he was to tell me that I wasn't ready?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said angrily.

He could tell I was angry now. But he still joked about it. "Boy, I can never win, can I?" he laughed.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's quite all right."

I sat up next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. We sat like that for I don't know how long. It felt like an eternity, yet it seemed like only a few minutes.

"Rob?" I said quietly.

He looked down at me. "Yeah?"

I thought for a minute. "Do you . . . do you think we'll be together, say, ten years from now?" I asked.

I really wasn't quite _thinking_ when I asked him that. I guess I was just caught up in the moment.

He hesitated in answering me. But then he sighed. "I hope so," he whispered back and kissed the top of my head. "I really hope so."

* * *

**Good news: I actually think I know where this story is going. Not positivebut I have an idea.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it's so short. But I got one up really soon, didn't I?**

**The next chappy should be long, since it'll be the prom. And you know a LOT is going to happen then. hehe**

**Well, remember to review, okay?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 1-800 characters, Meg Cabot does.**

**Summary? That is a very good question. When I figure it out, I'll let you know.**

* * *

_**Whenever**_

**Chapter 3**

It's official.

Rob is going to prom with me.

We were at his house, talking to his mom. And, well, it just slipped out of my mouth.

It's so easy to talk to his mom and everything. I felt like I was talking to a friend. Actually, it was better talking to her than Ruth. But don't tell Ruth that.

_Any_way, as I was saying. I let the whole prom thing slip. And his mom talked Rob into going, which made me _very_ happy.

She insisted on taking us out that day to get my dress and his tuxedo, since the prom was less than two weeks away. I still haven't mentioned it to my own mother.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wilkins," I said to her, "but my mother would murder me if I didn't have her come with me."

"Oh, honey," she replied. "Tell your mother to come. We can all go together."

And that's how, less than an hour later, Rob, his mom, my mom, and I were all shopping at the mall, looking for the 'perfect dress' for me and a 'nice tux' for Rob.

It looked, actually, like Rob's mom was a natural shopper, as was my mother. So after we found my dress, which my mother insisted that Rob couldn't see me in until that night. It was strapless with an asymmetrical skirt, pale blue, and not poofy, thank God. But I liked it and my mother said I looked beautiful in it.

Secretly, I think she was glad that I wouldn't be wearing jeans that night. Oh, and the fact that I was actually _going_.

But Mrs. Wilkins and my own mother got so caught up in shopping together that Rob and I just ditched them. We ended up at the food court.

It wasn't until then that I realized how hungry I was.

Rob heard my stomach grumble and looked at me. He chuckled a little and asked, "Hungry?"

I nodded. But . . . well, I had no money on me. My mom bought my dress. I mean, she actually could have made it if I didn't wait so long to inform her. That's actually what she yelled at me about when we got home.

Rob must have noticed that I was broke, since he grabbed my arm and pulled me to a table. "Stay here," he said and took off toward one of the many food places. I was too dazed to pay attention to which one he went to.

He came back a few minutes later with a tray of food. He sat down opposite of me and sorted the food out. "Not exactly the date I pictured," he said, "but it'll do."

I laughed. He handed me my food and I devoured it within two minutes.

Hey, I was hungry.

After Rob was finished, we cleaned up and headed out. The mall would be closing soon.

"Attention all shoppers," a voice boomed over the loud speakers, "would you please make your final purchases and head out the doors marked 'exit'. The mall will be closing in five minutes. Thank you."

Okay, now to find our mothers.

Actually, it wasn't all that hard. We found them in an antique furniture store not to far from where we were standing.

"Oh, there you two are," my mother said. "We were wondering where you ran off to."

We left shortly after. Rob and I went our separate ways again.

God, I couldn't wait until we were able to move in together after I graduated high school. I'd go to the local college and he's work at his uncle's shop. We'd sleep in the same bed every night, maybe even do more than just sleep . . .

A girl can dream, right?

* * *

**Once again, sorry it's short. But still review for me anyway? Please . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Didn't I promise a REALLY long chappy?**

**Hehe, well, here it is! Its around 13 pages on word, so you guys better cherish it! You may not get chapters this long ever again . . .**

**So sorry the last chapter was crappy. Maybe this will make up for it . . . ? Hopefully?**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE READING THIS THEN READ UNTIL IT SAYS TO STOP! Thanks!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 1-800 characters, Meg Cabot does.

**Summary?** That is a very good question. When I figure it out, I'll let you know.

_**

* * *

** _

**Whenever **

**Chapter 4**

I didn't think he'd actually come. I really didn't.

I mean, yeah, I was _hoping_ he'd show up at my doorstep at 7:30, but I didn't really know for sure, you know?

But imagine my surprise when I heard the doorbell ring at exactly 7:30 p.m. I know it was exact too, because I was upstairs putting the finishing touches to my ensemble and happened to glance at my alarm clock. Just hearing that doorbell ring brought excitement to me. I mean, I was going to the senior prom. Not just with anyone either. With Rob Wilkins, the love of my life.

Well, I didn't know if he was the love of my life yet, but I do know that I love him. I love him more than anything I've ever loved before. Family doesn't count, because hopefully he'd be part of my family someday.

I quickly checked my appearance in the floor length mirror attached to the back of my bedroom door. Okay, I looked good. The best I've looked actually.

I had on my dress and matching pale blue heels (mom's idea, not mine. Personally, I could just go in sneakers). My hair was down in light curls, that was also my mother's doing. I also had on mascara and perfectly applied kohl eyeliner (once again, my mother). She insisted that I look absolutely gorgeous. And, well, I guess I did.

I grabbed my handbag and smoothed down my dress, then ventured outside my bedroom. I walked as gracefully as I could down the staircase. Hey, it's not easy walking in heels, especially since I've never worn them before, except for my grandfather's funeral.

My dad had answered the door and was down there talking to Rob. Probably about my curfew and that he better not try anything on me. Typical father.

Rob saw me walking down first. He looked up and smiled. His hair was still wet from the shower he must have taken not too long ago. God, just thinking about Rob and a shower is making me flustered.

I smiled back as best I could, still managing to walk down the stairs without falling flat on my face and embarrassing the hell out of myself.

My dad didn't even realize that I was standing right behind him until I coughed. He turned around. "Oh, hello, sweetie."

I laughed to myself. I looked at Rob, then my dad. "Are you done interrogating my boyfriend?" I asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he said. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "And you might want to skedaddle before your mother comes back with the camera."

My eyes got wide. "Good idea," I said. I grabbed Rob's hand and tried to escape from my lovely home before my mother came back (I guess she'd seen Rob before I came down the stairs). But we didn't make it. She got us right as I was about to close the door.

"Not so fast, young lady," she said and grabbed my hand, pulling me back inside. "I want pictures of you two."

I was caught. I knew I had to face it. I knew Rob also didn't want to have pictures taken of us, but my mother would explode if I refused.

I sighed. "One picture, Mom, okay?" I pleaded.

She didn't reply. I don't even think she heard me, actually.

She made us pose. Me with my head on Rob's shoulder and Rob with his arm around me. Of course we had to smile. If we didn't she have to take another one. If the picture had any defect (besides me of course) she'd make us pose again and embarrass ourselves in front of my brothers who were watching bemused-ly from the foyer.

Luckily the picture came out up to her standards. She let us leave with a stern "Your curfew is 1 a.m., young lady!"

I really didn't care when my curfew was. Just as long as we got there and had some fun and maybe did more when the prom was over . . .

Well, that was just wishful thinking on my part.

I was also pretty shocked when we got outside and saw his mom's truck there. I mean, I had actually expected him to bring his Indian. Okay, I was _hoping_ he'd bring his Indian. But . . . I guess riding it with a long dress and heels weren't very good either. Or the helmet for my hair. Helmet hair at the prom? Yeah, not a good look.

He opened the door for me and helped me in. I laughed. It was kind of funny having him do this. It's just so not like him.

Then he got in his side and turned on the ignition and backed out of my driveway. While he was driving, I had time to admire him in his tuxedo. Let me just say, he looked totally hot in it. Well, what did you expect, anyway? But really, he should wear tuxedos more often, especially where I am concerned.

The last time I saw him in one was at his Uncle Randy's wedding (A/N: It was his Uncle Randy, right? I just want to make sure). Sure, that was a only a year ago, but when he looks that hot in one, it feels like a crime when he doesn't wear one. Although, I'd rather him not wear one, if you catch my drift.

He still smelled of the soap he used in his shower. It smelled almost of . . . honey?

Hey, whatever it was, it smelled good. That's all I care about.

About five minutes later, he pulled into the Holiday Inn parking lot. Yeah, our school actually had the Prom at a Holiday Inn this year. Amazing, isn't it? I mean, considering Mr. Feeney's cheap-ness. But the student council somehow overruled him this year and we got to have it in the Holiday Inn's ballroom.

Most people I knew from school rented rooms for the night, for obvious reasons. I don't think Rob did. I mean, I really don't think he'd be all that interested in having sex with me, since he hasn't really shown signs of it at all. Well, except for that time in the woods near the waterfall, but that was a given. It was so romantic there and all, and . . . well, I couldn't blame him. Actually, I was kind of relieved. I was starting to think the guy wasn't going to have any carnal urges toward me.

All ready my feet were killing me and the Prom didn't even start yet. Figures.

I saw Ruth when I walked through the ballroom doors with Rob on my arm. She grinned and came up to me, totally ditching her date. Her date happened to be Todd Mintz. Ever since Ruth lost a ton of weight during the summer between sophomore and junior year, guys have been starting to show some interest in her. She really is pretty, but the guys just didn't see past her baby fat.

"Oh, my God, Jess! You guys made it!" she squealed as she came up to me. She looked really beautiful herself. All of those make-over movies really paid off. She had a strapless pink chiffon dress that had rhinestones encrusted over the bodice and around the waist. The back was laced up, showing off her natural tan. Her hair was done up in a messy looking bun, but I bet it took her forever to get it done the way she wanted it. Oh, and a lot of hair spray. She had on mascara and sprinkles of glitter for eyeshadow. She really wasn't big on eyeliner.

Oh, and she had on these clear stiletto things. Man, I thought walking in these heels were hard. Those definitely looked like my feet would be dead by the end of the night.

I stared at her feet for a few seconds. "Jeez, aren't your feet killing you?"

She looked down at her feet, wiggled her perfectly pedicured toes, and looked back at me. She shrugged and said, "No. Not really."

I stared at her in shock. "Yeah, well, mine are."

She giggled. "That's because you don't wear heels, Jess. You have to get used to it."

I shook my head. "I can't get used to this pain." But at least I was taller in them. That was the only plus to wearing those damn things.

Rob was still standing there next to me. Actually, I was still holding onto his arm. "Jess," he said. I turned to look at him. "I'll let you two talk while I get us something to drink."

I nodded and watched him as he walked over to the beverage table. Better to get the punch now before it gets spiked.

I turned toward Ruth and pulled her over to a secluded corner. "You know," she said. "I wish you would've gone in the limo with Todd and I."

"Todd who you just left standing there," I said jokingly.

She waved her hand, like she was brushing the subject away. "Oh, he'll be fine. I'm sure he'll end up talking to your date anyway. Speaking of your date . . ."

Oh, yeah, my date. See, Ruth has gotten over the whole Grit thing, just like my mother has. My mom isn't over him not going to college, bu she's over the fact that he's from the 'poorer' side of town. But Ruth generally likes Rob now. She's gotten to know him. And she agrees with me that his is hot. She even rated him as an eight on our 'Most Do-able' list. I put him as a ten, you know, since he's my boyfriend and all. Oh, and the fact that I am head over heels in love with him.

"What about my date?" I asked.

"Well . . ." she said. "Did he get you guys a hotel room?"

I acted like I was shocked. "Ruth!" When she gave me the Oh-please-I-know-you're-faking-it look, I said. "No, I don't think so. You know, I'm starting to doubt that he even wants to do it."

"Yeah, right. That guy has it bad for you, Jess. I know he wants to jump your bones; he just doesn't want to dishonor you."

"Dishonor?" I asked jokingly.

"Well, yeah," she said. "You know, _deflower you_," she said, whispering the last part.

I laughed. It really was funny and all, having Ruth talking about my sex life. "And what about Todd? Has he gotten a room for you two?" The look she gave me told it all. "Oh, God, he did?"

She nodded. I could tell she was really nervous. "What should I do?"

She was asking me for advice? Wow, the tables have really turned. "I don't - you know what? Go back to your date and spend the rest of the Prom with him. Then go to the room and if he tries anything you don't want to do, just tell him you're not ready. If he likes you that much, he'll understand. And if he still tries something, just scream and I'll come and beat the shit out of him for you, okay?"

She nodded. I could tell I got a laugh or two out of her. She was no longer nervous. Well, she was not as nervous as she was before, which was a plus. A nervous Ruth really was not all that pleasant.

I went back to my date. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He was startled at first, but then turned around and kissed me. "Wow, I gotta do that more often," I said, after he stopped kissing me.

He smiled at me. Then he handed me my punch. "Spike-free," he said, taking a sip of his.

"Good," I said, "I don't feel like getting drunk tonight." I took a sip, careful not to spill it on my dress.

He chuckled. "That's always a good thing."

We laid low for a little while, talking to some of the few people that were my friends. But most of that time, Rob and I snuck into little corners and, well, made out. I know, we weren't really big on PDA, but come on, it was the Prom.

He really couldn't keep his hands off me. I really think it was the dress and the makeup and everything. I mean, I know I looked good, so I guess I couldn't blame him. And, hell, I didn't mind. Not one bit.

And then it was time to announce the Prom King and Prom Queen. I really could care less about seeing which blonde bimbo became the Queen this year and what stupid jock became the King. But nevertheless, I watched. And boy was I surprised at the results.

" . . . This year's Prom King is . . . TODD MINTZ!" Wow, I was shocked. I mean, Todd? He wasn't really all that much of a jock, but whatever. Maybe someone screwed up the ballots.

Todd walked up to the front of the ballroom, where it was elevated, sort of like a sage, but . . . not. They had him stand there as they announced the Queen.

"And this year's Prom Queen is . . . JESSICA MASTRIANI!" My eyes bugged out. This has to be a joke, right?

I looked back at Rob, but he just shrugged. Well, thanks, Rob, that really helped.

Okay, someone _really_ screwed up the ballots. Nevertheless, though, I walked up to the stage-like thing and to where Todd was standing.

While Mr. Feeney was saying how we were all winners and we could all be the Prom King and Queen if we really put our hearts to it, I whispered to Todd, "What the hell is going on?"

He shrugged, just like Rob, and said, "I seriously have no fucking clue. Just go along with it."

I took his advice and just stood there. Then Mr. Feeney turned back to us like he just remembered we were still there. He put the crowns on our head (a tiara in my case) and announced our names again. "And now the King and Queen will share a slow dance."

Oh, great.

Mr. Feeney gestured to the middle of the dance floor where everyone crowded around, leaving space in the middle for us. Todd took my hand and led me over there. Then he put his hands on my hips, thankfully not touching my butt, since I think Rob would freak. I put my arms around his neck. They put some crap slow song on and we swayed to it.

"You know, two years ago, this is what I'd always wanted," Todd whispered to me half way through the song.

I was startled. "Huh?"

I chuckled lightly. "Jess, I liked you so much our freshman and sophomore year and even part of last year. But then I realized you and - um, Rob, were getting serious, so I tried to get you out of my head. It worked too, when Ruth came along."

"So you really like her then?" I asked, for my best friend's well-being, instead of about him liking me for almost 3 years. That thought is a little creepy. No wonder he always tried to stop me from getting into fights. He didn't want to see me hurt or in trouble.

"Yeah, I do. She . . . God, she is so beautiful. I really never realized how pretty she was before, because I was so obsessed with you. And, well, I really do like her, probably love her . . ."

"That's great, Todd. Really it is. Take care of her, okay? Don't be an idiot."

He laughed. "Never would I be an idiot." Right then the song ended and we parted. "I'm just so glad I got that off my chest, Jess."

I smiled. "Well, at least you finally admitted it, eh?"

He chuckled and went back to his lady in waiting. I went back to my knight in shining armor.

Rob saw me approaching from across the dance floor. He bowed and said in one of the most hilarious voices I had ever heard him use, "My Queen . . ."

I punched him lightly in the arm. "Don't ever do that again."

He laughed and rubbed his arm where I hit him. Oops . . . did I punch that hard? Whatever, he deserved it. "Oh, you know you like it . . ." he drawled.

I rolled my eyes and sidled up next to him. "Yes, of course." He put his arm around my waist to keep me there. As if I would go willingly.

I reached up and felt the tiara on my head. "Oh, my mom is going to freak when she realizes I got this thing . . ." I said. A good kind of freak, but still.

I can just imagine her right now. 'Oh, my baby was PROM QUEEN! Oh, Jessie, I'm so proud of you!'

He laughed again. "Well, at least she hasn't found out about all of those detentions back in the day, right?"

"Thank God, no. And if you tell her, I'll murder you," I said, mocking threat. He put on a scared look that made me crack up completely.

I looked at all of the couples around me. They were all dancing and swaying to the slow song that was on again.

I wanted to dance with Rob, but I wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to. Well, I _know_ he didn't really _want_ to, and I did not want to force him to dance with me.

But I really wanted to. I doubt we'd ever get this chance to be like a normal couple, besides at our wedding. And, hell, I didn't even know if there would _be_ a wedding, since I would probably screw that up and everything.

I did, however, want to have one normal night where I wasn't chasing villainous criminals and finding missing children and having feuds with FBI agents.

The next slow song came on, that one Celine Dion song from _Titanic_. What was it called again?

_My Heart Will Go On_ . . . ?

Whatever.

I was about to ask Rob to dance, but imagine my surprise when he took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor. He noticed my shocked look and chuckled. "I know you've been wanting to do this all night."

Well, I guess that explained it. And it touches me that he could tell I wanted to and actually _cared_ and proved that he cared by asking me to dance. He really did not _ask_ me, but whatever.

He slid his hands to my waist and secured me there. My arms snaked their way around his neck and held their place there. And, well, we swayed to the dulcet tones of Miss Dion. I actually preferred that song to the Usher and Backstreet Boys songs they were playing - the _old_ Backstreet Boys, mind you (my school had no taste in music whatsoever).

I rested my head against his chest, since, even in my heels, I couldn't quite reach his shoulder.

You know, I was still completely and utterly shocked that I got Prom Queen. I could have sworn that someone messed up the ballots and thought it would be finny to change all of them and put _me_ down. That's the kind of cruel thing people at my school would do.

I found out later that nobody changed the ballots. People did actually vote for me. When I asked people why, they said, "You're a _celebrity_!" or some bogus thing like that. So what if I was known nationwide as someone who could find missing people. That's still no reason to _vote_ for me.

I really didn't even _want_ the damn thing, either. But I was kind of relieved, since maybe I'd be able to get my mom to stop making me those matching dresses. My Harley was only a few months away after all.

Rob, to my utter astonishment, actually stayed with me for a few more songs. He really surprised me that night. Especially _after_ the Prom, but I'll get to that later.

The prom ended at 11 p.m. Most couples went to their cars and drove home or to their boyfriend or girlfriend's house. The select few that could actually afford renting a room went to them to . . . well, I don't need to explain much more do I?

Rob had not, in fact, rented a room. It's not like I expected him to or anything, but I was kind of hoping maybe he _would_. But I didn't keep my hopes up, so when I realized that he did not get a room, I wasn't all that disappointed.

I thought Rob would just drop me off at my house, since by the time we got out of there, it was 11:30 p.m. Rob wanted to impress my parents, after all.

But instead he drove us to his house. I noticed right away that Mrs. Wilkins's car wasn't there. Maybe it was in the shop . . . or Rob could have been planning something.

Oh, wait, I remember Rob saying something that she had a shift at Mastriani's tonight, since a lot of the Prom kids would got there after the Prom to buy a really late dinner. Mastriani's always stays open late on Prom night. You know, to make extra money and everything.

Okay, my dad is not _that_ much of a prude, but he likes his money. As do I.

Rob came around to my side and opened the car door for me. He took my hand and helped me down from his truck.

My bare feet hit the cold pavement. I had taken my shoes off in the car, for obvious reasons. I had to sympathize with those Chinese women who had their feet bound. God, that must be painful.

He shut the door after I was safely out of the truck. He still had my hand in his, walking up to his front door. He dug in his tuxedo pocket for his keys. When he found them, he stuck the right one in the lock and unlocked the door. He twisted the knob and opened the door, gesturing for me to go in. "Ladies first."

I realized, when we got inside his house, that we were completely alone in his house. While this is what I've longed for a while now, I still felt a little nervous. I mean, I could very well be deflowered tonight.

Rob took his tuxedo jacket off and hung it up in the closet near the front door. He slipped his shoes off and stuck them in there also. Then he loosened his neck tie. He turned back to me and grabbed my shoes, sticking them in the closet, then taking my coat and handbag and also putting them in there.

We were all set to go up to his room and . . .

Okay, so I wanted to do it really badly. He was taking so _long_.

Then he turned back to me and pulled me into the most hungry kiss I've ever felt. It affected my every inch like you wouldn't believe. It made my knees go weak and they buckled beneath me. Rob understood, since he caught me and picked me up.

Wow, he is strong . . .

It's not like I was all that heavy. Being 5'4" (A/N: I remember the first book said she was 5'2" and one of the later ones said she was 5'4", so I'm just going with the taller one, okay?) and average build, you tend to be pretty light.

And just like that he carried me upstairs and we ended up on his bed. His bed had previously been made, but after we got on it, there wasn't much of the bed clothing left. The only thing left was the fitted sheet and even that was mussed.

He had shut the door right when we got into his room. He was kissing me the whole way up the stairs and to his room. It really amazes me that he did not trip or drop me once. The guy has skill, I am telling you. And I would find out later that he's even more skilled at something else . . .

Well, I think you know what I was implying there. But seriously, the guy was a God in bed. It may have been my first time and all, but I know what I'm talking about, since as I am writing this, I had done it with him many times before.

But . . . I guess I should not have given that away.

Anyway, he was kissing me very hungrily, whilst pushing me into the bed. Although it sounds a little rough, it was still very pleasing, let me tell you.

I guess that was when he realized I still had my dress on. I really do not understand why he hadn't felt it earlier, but maybe it was him thinking with his other brain, if you know what I mean.

And it was then that he came to his senses. Oh, believe me, I could still tell that he wanted to do it - _feel_ it was more like it. But I think he was thinking of me then. And while it may have been annoying, it still made me feel good that he cared about my feelings rather than just my body, you know?

He got up off of me and sat on the edge of his bed. "Oh, God, Jess," he said in this really scratchy voice. "I'm really sorry—"

I cut him off by saying, "You have nothing to be sorry about, Rob. If I _did not_ want to do it, I would have told you. You know that."

"Yeah, but I—"

**(STOP HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE 'M'RATEDPART!)**

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I went over to the door to make sure it was locked. Then I went back and stood in front of Rob.

He looked a little confused. Like he couldn't figure out what I was doing. Oh, but he figured it out quickly enough, when I started slowly unzipping the back of my dress.

He looked up at me with shock. He was about to say something, but then I let me dress drop. From then on he was incapable of speech.

I didn't have a bra on underneath, since I felt that there really was no need for one, having a strapless dress and all. And its not like my boobs were sagging or anything, so I didn't need the bra to push my boobs up.

So when I dropped my dress, Rob saw all of me. Even with the only light coming from the moon, I'm sure that he could see every little inch and detail of me.

Well, okay, I still had my panties on, but that doesn't count.

And that's how it happened.

He was just staring at me for a few moments, looking into my eyes. That kind of shocked me too, I guess, that he was only looking in my eyes and nowhere else.

Then he broke eye contact. He reached forward and grabbed my hips, pulling me back on the bed with him.

He was underneath me, kissing me like never before. Kissing me with so much passion that I thought I would shatter right then and there.

While he was still kissing me and I was kissing him back, I reached down and started to unbuckle his belt. It came undone pretty easily, which was a major plus. He followed my lead and rid himself of his crisp, white shirt.

I looked into his eyes and grinned mischievously.

And thus started the foreplay.

I kissed all down his bare chest, stopping at the little strip of dark hair that led elsewhere. His belt was unbuckled, but his pants were still buttoned and zippered. I took the liberty of unbuttoning them, then I lowered my head to his pants and unzipped them with my teeth.

I felt him shudder beneath me. A _good_ shudder, mind you.

Then I very carefully slid them down his legs and discarded them. They fell noiselessly to his wooden bedroom floor.

Then it struck me.

We were in his _bedroom_. About to . . . _do it_. Just something about that made me grin.

When I came back up to Rob, I think he had enough of being on the bottom, since before I could even think, he flipped us over so I was on the bottom now and he was on the top.

Men. Think they own everything.

Well, I got news for you buddy, I—

Ooooohhhh . . . that felt good.

Rob was kissing my neck, leaving a trail of white hot kisses all down my neck. Then he got to my collarbone, then lower . . .

He got to my breasts and kissed between them. Then he moved to my right one and lightly suckled on the nipple. It was . . . wow, it felt good. Then he decided to give my left breast some attention and did the same to that one.

By the time he was finished with that, I was completely his. It's amazing what a pair of lips can do to a person. Seriously.

Then he moved all down my torso, continuously making me feel the utmost of pleasure.

He slipped his thumbs under the elastic of my panties and slid them down my legs and they fell to the ground.

All we had to do was get rid of the last barrier between us and then I'd officially be his. _Officially_ official.

Soon enough, his boxers lay on our pile of clothing next to his bed.

And, well, I really wasn't quite sure what to do now. Surely Rob must know what to do . . .

"Jess, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked nervously.

Now or never, Robbie.

I nodded. "Of course."

He grinned down at me, then reached into his bedside table drawer and extracted a condom. Wow, all those times I had been in his room and I hadn't thought to check that drawer?

I watched him slip the rubber on. I know he knew I was watching him. I think I may have made him a little more nervous, but . . . well, I wanted to see what was going in me before it actually did go in me.

Rob then positioned himself over me. He gently slid himself between my legs, which had parted willingly for him, like Moses and the Nile. Me being the Nile and him being Moses.

He asked me again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I practically yelled.

He chuckled and then thrust into me, breaking my barrier. It's a good thing that I am very active too, or else, well, Rob would have had a stain on his sheets. That wouldn't really be all that pleasant. Then again, that would actually prove to me that this was really happening.

When he first thrust into me, this mind-numbing pain overtook me and I succumbed to it. It didn't pass for several minutes. But after he kept . . . you know, I got a little used to it and gradually the pain ebbed away.

It still wasn't all that enjoyable, but I know I made Rob feel pleasured. And that made me feel good too.

After a good five minutes, he slipped out of me and discarded the used condom. I still lay back against the pillow. He came and laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck.

He was breathing rather heavily. Well, he _was _the one exerting all of the energy.

I rolled over so I was facing him. He smiled at me as I did so. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. I meant it too. Yeah, it hurt quite a bit and I was still a little sore from it, but I've been hurt worse before, believe me.

"You're sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He still had his arms wrapped around me. They were a little loose around me and I wished for them to be tighter and for me to be pressed up against him and feel his warmth. Rob, astonishingly, read my thoughts and pulled me tighter to him, so our foreheads were touching.

Then he kissed me.

It wasn't like the one earlier where he was kissing me so passionately. No, this one was light and caring. It was sort of like a finale to our first night together.

And when we pulled away, he said the three words that I'd been longing to hear from him for so long.

"I love you, Jess."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Now review, please!**

**- § -**

**Nicole**


	5. Chapter 5

**bbblfl**- thanks for always reviewing! Oh, and can you _please_ update Pieces soon? Its so good and I'm starting to miss the fluff and lemons! And I just read three of your updates this afternoon! I'm a fluff and lemon hog, I'm sorry.

**Pens in potatoes**- Why didn't you see that coming? I mean, they're in love, they were just at Prom, they're teenagers and have raging hormones. Not to mention _I_ am a teenager and have ragin hormones . . . ahem.

**ThE bEsT pArT oF bElIeVe Is ThE lIe**- It's definitely gonna keep going. I finally have a plot for it figured out, so it's all good.

**Liz** - Aww, thankies. Reading that made me feel reeeeeally good. Keep reading and reviewing!

**singtothestars** - Yeah, he said it. I'd be crazy not to include that in my story. I love Jess and Rob as characters and not to mention I think Rob is hot (even if he IS a book character, but just ignore that little fact).

**The-Girl-Who-Lived-93**- If you're only 12, then why are you even reading stories that are rated for teens and up? I mean, its got to have something like that in here somewhere. And didn't you say in one of your other reviews that you LIKED reading those parts? I just think its a little hypocritical that all of a sudden you're saying that its gross. Hey, its a part of life, get over it. But thanks for the review!

**Also thanks to:** Lauren, Querida1607, Rory, mean-girl, Poison Tears, and potterlover. Oh, and Rory? Yeah, thanks so much for reviewing 3 times for the last chapter. It tells me that you really want me to update. Heehee.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 1-800 characters, Meg Cabot does.

**Summary:** Okay, guys, I think I actually know where this is going. So, here is the summary: After the hospital scene in Sanctuary, Jess's parents finally allow Jess and Rob to see each other. But a mere year later, something happens that will change their relationship forever. Keep reading to find out!**_

* * *

_**

**_Whenever_ **

**Chapter 5**

I managed to get home on time that night. I don't know how, but I did. And boy was that a miracle.

I reluctantly parted from Rob, giving him a goodnight kiss, then I walked up to my front door and silently slipped inside. Everyone else in my house was asleep, surprisingly. I thought for sure that my mother would be up and bombarding me with questions.

But, alas, I was free to shower and go to bed. I was grateful, actually, that my whole family was sleeping. That way I could cherish the memory of what Rob and I had done less than an hour ago.

I mean, it was not all that _good_ for me. I know, however, that Rob enjoyed it. I mean, hello, he told me he loved me, if that proves anything. You really have no clue how long I was waiting for that for. And now that he said it . . . well, there is hope for us.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room. My, erm, legs kind of hurt from . . . yeah. So it took me a bit to get up the stairs. When I did, though, I slipped into my room and shut and locked my door.

I went into my bathroom and started a hot bath, and put some Mr. Bubble bubbles in there. I let it run as I undressed and hung my dress up. I looked in my mirror after I put my dress away and smiled. I was officially not a virgin.

I brought my cell phone in the bathroom with me just in case Ruth decided to call me, as she does late at night sometimes. And especially because of tonight. I know she would want to talk. And maybe Rob might call . . .

Well, you know, to say goodnight or something. It could happen.

I _wish_ it would happen.

I set my phone on the toilet, which was next the bathtub. I put my towel underneath the phone. Then I slid in the bathtub and sank down. Ahh, it felt so good.

It eased my muscles that were used, you know . . . ahem.

I don't know how long I lay there like that, letting the hot water coarse over my body. But, really, it felt like the best thing in the world then.

Just as I had suspected, someone called. But . . . it wasn't really who I _wanted_ it to be. I mean, Ruth is cool and all, but I really preferred it to be Rob. But, boy did Ruth have some news. And I had some news for her . . .

"Jess," she said when I picked up, "oh, my god, you are never going to believe this!"

That's when I was all, "Huh? Never going to believe what?"

I could tell she was practically hyperventilating. "I - I . . .you know! With Todd!" she screamed into the phone. If she was trying to keep it a secret, she was not doing a very good job of it.

"Really?" I cooed into the phone. "Wow, Ruth. He didn't, you know, _force_ you or anything, did he?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Just making sure," I said. Then I went, "So, how was he?"

She giggled. "Oh, my God, Jess, he was . . . great. I mean, it was a little painful and all, you know, being my first time and all, but he was gentle and kind and . . . I think I'm in love, Jess."

"It's a possibility," I said. "So, you had fun tonight?"

"Hell yeah," she said. "And you? What did you and Rob do?"

"Well, right now I am soaking in a nice, hot bath . . ."

I guess she didn't get my meaning, since she was all, "Yeah, and . . ."

"To put it shortly, we did it too."

She giggled loudly and said, "Oh, my GOD! That is so awesome!" And once she calmed down, she said, repeating my statement, "So, how was he?"

"Same thing as you, basically. But, seriously, he was HUGE, Ruth. I was like, how the hell is he going to fit inside of me?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean." I heard her give a happy sigh. "Wow, we lost our virginity on the same night. Kind of weird, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, "it is weird."

"Hmm," she said. "Well, are you seeing Rob tomorrow?"

I thought for a minute. Rob hadn't really said anything to me about tomorrow. "I don't know yet, why?"

"I dunno. I just thought maybe us four - you, me, Rob, and Todd - could get together and do something tomorrow. It would be cool, you know?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "It would be cool. I'll talk to Rob tomorrow and see, okay?"

"Sure," she said. "Well, I gotta go. I think I'm gonna steal your idea and take a nice, hot bath. Seems kinda refreshing right now."

I chuckled. "Yeah, okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, "bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and put the phone back on the toilet. Then I slowly got up, trying to ignore the muscles that still hurt a bit . . . down there. I grabbed my towel from beneath my phone and wrapped it around myself.

Then I drained the tub and went back in my room and changed into a pair of boxers and a baggy shirt.

I climbed into my comfy bed and attempted to go to sleep. It was 2:30 by the time I actually got in my bed. I glanced at my bedside table and noticed the picture of Rob and I at the nearby park. We were so excited that day, but I really cannot remember why.

I remember that day so clearly. I smiled at the memory.

It was the day that Rob got off probation. He kissed me so much that day. When I asked him about it, he said, "I'm making up for lost time." Which, you know, I really did not have a problem with.

Still, though, I could not fall asleep. That was when I decided to call Rob. I just needed to hear his voice. It would help me fall asleep. But just as I was dialing his number, my phone vibrated.

What the f—?

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby," said Rob. He sounded a little tired, just like I felt. But maybe, he, like, me needed to hear each other's voice to go to sleep.

"Rob?"

He laughed. "Yeah. Who else would be calling you at almost 3 in the morning and calling you 'baby'? Certainly not many, I hope."

I laughed too. "Got me there. So, what's up?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Just needed to hear your voice I guess."

I WAS RIGHT! AHA! God, that is so cool. He really does love me.

"Yeah, I was actually just about to call you."

"Oh, really?" he laughed.

"Yeah . . . so now that you've heard my voice, what do you need?"

He hesitated. "Well, hearing your voice isn't enough. Can I come see you?"

I smiled. Oh, this was good. "If it's necessary," I said. "Then, yes, you can."

He chuckled. "Yes, it's necessary. I'll be right over."

And that's how, not ten minutes later, he was climbing up the side of my house and into my bedroom.

The first thing he said to me was, "You need to get a ladder or something."

I laughed. "Hello to you too."

He grinned and came over to where I was sitting at my desk. I figured I'd do some homework while I was waiting. Yeah, I know, homework on Prom night? Teachers these days don't appreciate anything. Well, it really wasn't much, I guess. Just some reading for English class and answering a few questions. Oh, and I did have the weekend, so I guess it's all good.

So, anyway, Rob came over to me. He reached out and grasped my hands, pulling me to my feet. Then he pulled me into him and placed a lovely kiss on my lips. No tongue or anything, but I still felt the love he had for me radiating from him. It was intoxicating, really. I just needed more and more of him. But . . .

Well, I don't think I could do another round of . . . you know, tonight. I was still sore and really tired.

And as usual, Rob read my mind.

When he pulled away, he said, "Don't worry, I'm not really in the mood for . . . that. I just want to be with you, hold you." He hesitated. "And you look pretty tired anyways."

I yawned, proving his point. Then I smiled. "Sounds good. Maybe I'll finally get to sleep then."

He smiled too. "Yeah, same here."

And somewhere along the way, we got into my bed and fell asleep, the comforter snuggled around us, my head on his chest . . .

"I love you, Rob," I said, right before I drifted off into sleep.

Needless to say, I was overly content. I was finally happy . . . at peace, you know?

I finally felt like I was accepting my life and actually _enjoying_ it.

* * *

**Review, por favor!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I got 13 reviews the last chapter. Maybe I could get that much or more this chapter?

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 1-800 characters, Meg Cabot does.

**Summary:** After the hospital scene in Sanctuary, Jess's parents finally allow Jess and Rob to see each other. But a mere year later, something happens that will change their relationship forever. Keep reading to find out!**_

* * *

_**

**Whenever **

**Chapter 6**

"Mmm." I rolled over onto my stomach and positioned my head comfortably on the pillow under me.

Wait, pillow?

I opened my eyes. I was in my room, but something felt weird . . .

Something moved from under me and I practically fell off the bed, that I was so scared.

Then I heard someone laughing. "Mastriani, are you okay?"

I looked over at Rob, who was sitting up in my bed, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, laugh all you want," I mumbled and climbed back under the covers. It was kind of cold in my room then. I guess I forgot to turn the heat on last night. It gets quite cold up in the attic.

"What was that all about?" Rob whispered as I re-positioned my head on his chest.

I thought for a moment about what to say. What would make me seem like less of a head-case. "I didn't quite know where I was for a moment there." Okay, maybe that wasn't a good attempt. I'll get it down eventually though.

I hope.

Rob chuckled, pulling me more into him. But I was all ready kind of, um, close to him. The feel of his hands on me, though, made me go crazy. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed those hands to be touching me elsewhere; touching me where it would make me go crazy.

No, we couldn't do that in my parent's house. If they ever found out, they would freak. My mom especially.

But they wouldn't have to find out, just as long as we were quiet.

But we weren't all that quiet, as last night had proved.

Okay, I think there only needs to be one schizophrenic per house, and Douglas has all ready taken that role.

I felt Rob's eyes on me, so I turned my head to look at him.

Yeah, he was looking at me. Kind of . . . staring at me actually. "What?" I asked, kind of rudely.

He smiled. "Nothing."

Um, okay. Whatever you say, Robbie-o.

I turned back around and sighed.

"What?" Rob asked.

I hesitated. "Nothing," I said, like him, but then decided to give him an answer. "I'm just mad that this isn't going to last much longer."

"We have other days," he said.

"Yeah, but that's not today. Besides, I have to go work at Mastriani's today." Then I thought for a minute. "It could be worse, though, working at Joe's. Or worse, Joe _Junior's_."

Rob chuckled and said, "Well, I'll see you when you get off of work then. I have to work today anyway. Gary said that there was this really big project in the shop. He said that I was really the only one that could do it." Then he laughed. "He said he'd give me half the payment of that project, too."

I turned myself around so I was leaning my chest up against his. "Really? How much?"

He shrugged. "I have no clue."

I laid my head on his chest and just looked up at him. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he just looked right back at me.

I smiled lazily. "What are you thinking?"

He moved his eyes up to the ceiling for a minute, then brought them back to me. "I guess about how much I want to stay like this forever."

My smile widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

I heard a door creaking in the distance. It was Doug's. His was the only one besides mine that creaked like that. He wouldn't come up here, would he?

Oh, God.

I got up off of Rob and went to lock my door. But then that would seem kind of suspicious.

Ugh, this is confusing.

"What are you doing?" Rob asked, coming up behind me.

Then I heard footsteps.

"Shit," I said, "someone's coming up here. Go hide in the bathroom or something."

He looked at me funny and went in the bathroom. That was when Doug came in.

He also looked at me weird, saying, "Wow, you're up? But it's not even eight yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, his eyes flitting to the bathroom door.

Wait, did he know?

No, he couldn't. Just play it cool, Jess.

"Um, I was - I need advice," he blurted out.

I laughed. "Advice? From me?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Yes," he said, gritting his teeth, "I need advice from you." He walked past me and sat on the edge of the bed. If he noticed that my bed looked like it had occupied more than one person, he didn't let on.

"About?"

"Girls," he said simply. He glared at me when I let out a laugh. "I don't know what to get Tasha for her birthday. I know normal girls like jewelry and stuff, but I don't want to get her that. I want to get her something that she'll keep forever, that's not traditional, you know?"

I nodded. "Well, what does she like?" I said, coming over and sitting next to him. I hastily glanced at the bathroom, but brought my attention back to Douglas when he started speaking again.

"She . . . well, I know she likes horses. She rides them at a stable every Sunday. But what could I get her that's like that?"

"Douglas, I - this really isn't a good time, okay? I'm still really tired. I just got up to go to the bathroom and I want to go back to sleep."

He sighed. "Fine," he said, getting up to leave. "I'll ask you when you're more . . . awake." He looked at the bathroom door again and went to leave. He was about to shut the door behind him, when he stuck his head back in and said, "And I know you're boyfriend is in the bathroom."

I glared at him. "Shut up. Just - don't tell anyone, okay? Especially Mom."

He rolled his eyes. "I won't, as long as you help me later."

I nodded. "Deal. Now get out."

He did and shut the door.

- § -

Rob and I spent that night together after we were finished with work. Well, not _together_ together. We just watched television and kissed a little. But we really didn't . . . you know. Unfortunately.

Nothing interesting really happened until a week later, when the Feds asked me to go to Crane. Well, asked is more like demanded, but whatever.

I did after school one day. They had me take some stupid tests and all that jazz. They asked about my progress with the psychic group and how we were all doing, since they were there too. Well, Malcolm was, at least.

To tell you the truth, Malcolm was kind of getting cute. He used to be really skinny and pale, but it looks like he's been working out and in the sun too. But I wouldn't leave Rob for him. No way. This kid has nothing on Rob, I am telling you.

Anyway, I was at Crane, getting those stupid tests done. After I was finished, I was sent to Krantz. Unfortunately. He is such a party pooper.

He had me wait in his office while he went to get the test results. I glanced around his office and noticed a lot of medals and awards on the wall. A lot of them were for cases he's solved and stuff.

Whatever.

Krantz came back a few moments later and looked over the results. "Well, Jessica," he said, "it looks like everything is in order." He looked up at me and handed me a little book.

I looked at him questioningly. "What's this?"

"I need you to look over that. There are a few pictures in there of missing people. It would help if you found them."

I nodded.

I know what you're thinking. Yes, I did swear that I wouldn't find people that didn't want to be found. But these people...they are serial killers. At least I know that they actually did do something wrong. As in killing a lot of people.

Consequences for me, though, are great. Serial killers tend to be angry people who want vengeance. So, yeah, I had to be careful when I found them.

"Jessica, how are you and Mr. Wilkins doing?" Krantz asked out of the blue.

I looked up at him, startled. That question really took me by surprise. I never really expected him to be interested in our relationship. Actually, if I knew better, I'd say he disapproved of our relationship.

And I did know better.

But not at the time.

"Um, we're fine. Thanks."

"Really?" he said. "He's not . . . interfering with your work?"

"Interfering?" I asked. Oh, I get it. "If I remember correctly, he was the one that almost died for me. Why would he be interfering?"

"It was just a question, Jessica."

"Yeah, but I want to know what you meant by it."

"I meant absolutely nothing negative. I was just asking if he was interfering with your studies."

I rolled my eyes. I so didn't need this right now.

I stood up to leave. "My session is over. I'm leaving."

I walked out the door. Of course Krantz was calling me back, but I ignored him and ran out the building, and, sure enough, Rob was waiting there for me. My Rob. The one that I knew would always be there for me.

Or that's what I thought at the time, at least.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Whenever _**

**Chapter 7**

"Does she have a lot of jewelry?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and thought. Then he shook his head. "No, she doesn't. She doesn't really wear any."

I checked that off on my list.

"Okay, well, you can't get her a gift certificate. That'll just mean that you don't know what to get her and it will disappoint her." I looked down at my list. "So . . . does she like music?"

He looked pensive for a moment again, with his pointer finger lightly tapping against his chin. "I think so."

I rolled my eyes. "Douglas, you have to give me a better answer than 'I think so'. Does she or does she not like music?"

He hesitated. "She has a lot of CDs and a CD player and everything..."

"Then that means she likes music, Douggie." God, he was so thick sometimes. "Does she have an mp3 player of some kind?"

He shook his head. "No..."

I jumped up off my bed. "Great! Then that's what you'll get her. An iPod. Great present. Now shoo."

I wacked him on the back with the clipboard in my hand. Not _hard_, but it got him out of my room.

"Thanks, Jess," he said, as he exited my room. "A lot."

I smirked. "Thanks for not telling Mom."

He scowled. "That's the last time, too," he said and left.

I rolled my eyes and went over to shut my door. I went back and flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Then I looked over at my phone, willing it to ring.

It didn't.

Okay, so its only been a few hours since I last saw him. But I'm in love, so I have an excuse. And maybe I'm a little obsessed, but just ignore that.

- § -

I was skimming through the book that Dr. Krantz gave me later that night.

Wow, some of the guys in here are hot.

Okay, Jess, they are convicted felons. They killed people. Its bad enough that you're going out with a guy that has all ready been in trouble with the law.

That makes Rob sound bad, doesn't it?

Well, he's not like that. He would never break the law ever again. He just did that one thing because his friends did. And, well, that makes him seem like a follower too, but—

I can't win, can I?

Ah, well, whatever.

After I finished flipping through the book, I set it down on my night table. I pulled the covers over me and turned out the light.

Another fun sleep awaits me.

When I woke up the next morning, I knew exactly where these guys were.

I sighed and rolled over. I sat up and reached over, grabbing the phone off the cradle. I pushed the on button and dialed Dr. Krantz's cell phone number and told him the location of the men (and one woman). He thanked me and told me that I had to come back to Crane again on Saturday (which was in two days). I protested, saying that Saturday was Rob and I's time to spend together, but he just told me to be there and hung up.

I flopped back on my bed angrily, instantly regretting it. I hit my head against my headboard. I groaned from the pain.

I was just not having a good morning.

- § -

"So he's making you go to Crane on Saturday?" Ruth asked me again.

I groaned. "For the last time, YES!" I replied.

We were over her house just hanging out, talking about what's happened lately. Normal girl stuff. Well, aside from the occasional psychic remark from Ruth's end.

"God, that is _s_ounfair," she said, seemingly ignoring my frustration.

I laid back on her bed and glared at her ceiling. "Tell me something I don't know," I said.

Of course I was just saying it just to say it, but Ruth usually takes everything literally. So I wasn't surprised by what she said next. Well, I _was_, but I wasn't surprised that she told me something I didn't know.

"Skip got a girlfriend," she said, awaiting my answer.

I immediately sat up. "Really?" I said. "So he's over me?"

She laughed. "Seems like it."

"Thank God," I breathed out and laid back again. Ruth laughed again.

Right then my cell phone rang. I hoped it wasn't Krantz again.

I sighed and took it out of my pocket. I flipped it open and answered it. "Hello?"

"Mastriani, where are you?" was the first thing I heard.

I laughed. "Well, hello to you too."

If he were standing in front of me, he would probably be rolling his eyes. "Where are you?" he repeated. "I went over your house, but you weren't there."

"Oh," I said in realization. "I'm over Ruth's house."

"What the hell are you doing over there?"

"Uh, she's my best friend," I said. Was he on crack or something?

He didn't say anything in response to that. I was just starting to wonder if he was still on the other line when he said, "what are you doing tonight?"

I thought about it. Probably nothing, but I didn't want to say that. I wanted it to seem as if I was making room in my schedule for him, you know? Play a little hard to get, even if he all ready got me, if you know what I mean. "Hmm," I said. "Well, I _was_ going to hang out with Ruth, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I cancelled on her, would you Ruth?" I asked her.

She just looked at me like I was crazy. Of course, I was not even planning on hanging out with her tonight, because I was planning on being with _Rob_ tonight. But he didn't need to know that. "Uh, sure," she said.

Rob heard that and said, "All right then. Well, did you want to go out to eat tonight? Like maybe dinner and a movie or something?"

Dinner and a movie? "Um, sure," I said. "But that's not what we usually do."

"Yeah, well, I figured we'd do something a little more . . . ethical tonight."

I laughed. "Oh? And what we usually do is unethical? I seem to remember you liking it a lot."

"Mastriani," he said. "That was one time, okay?"

"I wasn't talking about _that_," I said. Because I wasn't. I was talking about us sitting (or laying in my case) on his living room couch and watching a movie. And even getting in a little make-out session before his mom came home from wherever she had gone.

"Oh," he said. "W-well, okay. Just . . . I'll pick you up at eight, all right? I gotta go."

"Okay. Bye." And then I heard him hang up. Then I did as well.

- § -

"So . . . what movie are we seeing?" I asked Rob. We had just gotten in his mom's truck after eating at this little Italian restaurant not too far from his house. The theater, however, was a little farther than that.

I looked at him expectantly. His lips turned upward into a wry grin. "I was thinking about a horror movie."

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked disbelievingly. "Hell no! I'm not watching a horror movie."

He smirked. "But I thought you were a tough girl."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't care what you thought. I'm not walking into that theater unless we're seeing something that's _not_ scary."

"Fine, Mastriani. Chick flick it is, then."

"NOT a chick flick either. I see them enough with Ruth as it is. How about an action movie or something?" I suggested.

God, first a horror movie, then a chick flick? Is he on crack or something? He knows I don't like those things.

Oh, right, he was smirking. He was probably just teasing me.

He just smiled. "Action movie it is, then."

"Good," I said and leaned back into the passenger seat, waiting for us to arrive at the movie theater.

- § -

The movie was good. We ended up seeing War of the Worlds** (A/N: Let's just pretend its still in the theater's, okay?)**. The kid who played Robbie was kind of hot, but not as hot as _my _Rob.

Haha, what a coincidence. They both have the same name. Weird.

It wasn't really an action movie, but it was still good. I like the whole supernatural-based-off-of-books movies. They suit me, I guess, since I'll never read the book anyway. I just don't read.

After the movie, Rob and I went back to his house. I didn't have to be home until one o'clock and it was only eleven.

I guess I have plenty of time to spend alone with Rob.

Ahem.

We trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. And as soon as we got in his room, he shut the door and locked it, and pushed me back on his bed and started kissing me like crazy.

Wow. Horny much?

Not that I minded, of course.

But it was when he started removing my clothing that I started getting...uncomfortable. I mean, I wanted to, erm, practice more with him and everything. But lately, it seems that that's all what's been on his mind.

Sex.

I guess it wasn't as big a deal anymore, since we'd all ready done it. But...he was just going too fast for me. I wanted to take it slow and, well, he didn't.

He was unclipping my bra now. "Rob," I said.

He looked up at me and smiled. He kissed my lips and then unclasped it and threw it on the floor.

He was staring at me. My chest. I didn't really think it was all that much to stare it. Its not like I was a double D or something. But whatever.

Then he just looked back up in my eyes and kissed me fervently.

Yep, he was definitely going too fast for me.

I broke away from the kiss almost as soon as he started it. "Rob," I said again.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, nuzzling my neck.

"I don't - I mean—"

He cut me off by kissing me again.

"Rob!" I almost yelled.

He looked at me in shock. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but you're going too fast for me, Rob. I mean, I know we'd all ready done this and all, but its still all new to me. I just, I don't really feel ready to do it again yet, okay? I'm sorry. Really sorry, because I know you want to do it, but—"

He looked disappointed, but he cracked a smile anyway. "No, _I_'m sorry. You should've told me. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do."

"I tried telling you, but you just kept kissing me and I couldn't and—"

He still looked a little crestfallen. "I get it. I'm sorry." He paused. "And I don't blame you if you wanna go home."

I grabbed my bra from the floor and clasped it back on. Then I grabbed my shirt and put that on. "Rob," I said, all the while doing those things, "its not you, okay? Don't think that. I'm just...inexperienced, for lack of a better word."

He leaned over and kissed me as a reassurance. "Inexperienced? You know I don't care about that, babe. Sure, I'm disappointed, but I don't want to make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime."

I looked at the clock. Wow, time flew. It was quarter to one all ready.

Rob noticed too and said, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

What an eventful night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the plot will start kicking in the next chapter. I promise, okay? And now you can review for me. It'll make me happy...**

1-800-Where-R-You characters disclaimed to meg Cabot.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Whenever _ **

Chapter 8

So I went to Crane the next day to have a meeting with the Federal Agents. Well, that's what Krantz said to me when he called and told me to be at Crane at nine a.m. sharp on Saturday morning.

So, you know, I had to wake up at 7 to get ready and leave at 8 to get there by 9.

God, what I do for these people. Wasting my precious beauty sleep.

What he wanted me there wasn't really all that important, in my opinion. It was actually more of the finding-missing-criminals variety.

What else is new?

Then I went home and was hoping to see Rob. But that didn't really go according to plan.

- § -

The next week I went to school. I didn't hear from Rob once. I even stopped by the garage that he works at. He wasn't there.

I wondered where he could have been. Gary said that he had to go somewhere on short notice, but he never said where, and Gary wouldn't tell me.

Huh.

I started to feel bummed out. I mean, a _week_!

What could he possibly be doing?

Or _who_?

Okay, Jess, don't think that way. He would never cheat on you. Remember? He said those three little words. The ones you wanted to hear for a long time.

And, okay, he's been acting a little weird lately, but its nothing major.

Well, that's what I was trying to make myself believe.

I came home on Friday and dumped my crap on my bed. Then I decided to call Rob again.

Okay, I know I sound like a clingy girlfriend, but, seriously, I haven't heard from him in a _week_. There's gotta be something wrong with him. And I aim to figure it out, too.

So I called him. His mom answered the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Wilkins," I said. "Is Rob there?"

"Oh, sweetie," she said, "you just missed him."

What?

"Oh. Well, can you tell me where he is? I haven't heard from him in a while." Wow, did I really sound that desperate?

She sighed. "Honey, I'm not going to lie to you. Rob told me specifically not to tell you. I don't know what's up with him or what he's been doing lately. I've tried getting it out of him, but he just won't budge."

I was having a hard time processing the information given to me. "Wait, he...he told you not to tell you where he is? What could he possibly be doing that he doesn't want me to kno—"

I cut myself off.

No. This could not be happening. He wouldn't do that to me. He just _wouldn't_.

But it sure sounded like it. I mean, he didn't want me to know where he was. I haven't heard from him in what seems like forever.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wilkins, I have to go. And thank you. You've been a big help." In making me realize that your son is a two-timing son of a bitch.

But I didn't say that. I didn't think she'd appreciate that.

She sounded funny when she replied, "Sweetie, I know what you're thinking right now...and I know that Rob would _never_ do that to you, honey. My son may be a lot of things, but he's not a cheater. He lo—" She cut herself off.

"He what?"

"Oh, dear. I'm not supposed to say that either. I'm sorry, honey. It's just...just give him time. I'm sure he'll come around."

I sighed. "All right. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And I hung up.

I was trying to process the information I was given. I was really confused.

What was going on? What was with Rob? Was he cheating on me or not?

If he wasn't, then what the hell has he been doing that he doesn't want me to know about?

I sighed, frustrated, and flopped back on my bed.

You know, its not just that I think he's cheating on me...its also that I had just given up my _virginity_ to him.

So if he broke up with me...well, lets just say, I would be more pissed off at myself than at him, because I trusted him enough to...you know.

Why can't men just be loyal, like dogs?

I looked outside and noticed it was starting to get dark. The perfect time to go for a run, clear my mind.

I went over to my closet and pulled out some sneakers. Then I went over to my dresser and pulled some shorts on and a baggy tee shirt and an old sweatshirt over it.. Then I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my iPod from my desk. Then I finally put my sneakers on.

I told my parents I was going out for a run and that I would be back later. They said okay, but to take my cell phone with me. So I did.

I ran down my street, instantly realizing that I was extremely out of shape. I was breathing heavily all ready and sweating.

I shook it off and kept going. I would fall into sync soon enough.

Then I had an idea. I would run by Rob's house. See if, maybe, he was there. But I wouldn't get my hopes up, in case he wasn't there.

About a half hour later, I was at the end of his street. The wind was blowing the stray hairs that were not in the ponytail all over the place and was creating goose bumps on my legs. Perhaps I should have worn sweat pants.

I was afraid to see him, actually. Maybe not afraid, but apprehensive.

I started walking down his street, since I wasn't really in the mood to run anymore. Then I saw him come out of his house as a car pulled up in front.

I quickly hid behind a bush so he wouldn't see me, but so I could still see him.

The person in the car got out and I noticed they were in a uniform. Almost like an...

...FBI uniform.

Holy shitaki mushrooms.

Rob was talking with the FBI agent. I could tell he was getting angrier by the second. He really didn't want to be talking with them.

I inched up as much as I could, trying to hear as much as I could.

"Why can't you guys just leave her alone for once in her life?" I heard Rob shout. It wasn't really that hard to hear him.

He was talking about me, I could tell. But why was he confronting them...or vice versa. Why didn't they just come to me like they usually do?

The FBI agent was much more controlled than Rob was then. He spoke quietly, but I still caught a few words. Words like "distracting her from her work".

That was exactly what Krantz had said to me. Well, more or less.

So, what could they possibly want with Rob?

"All right," I finally heard Rob say. "Okay. I'll do it. Just as long as you guys keep your end of the deal. I _swear_, if you do _anything_ to her, I will tell her everything. And there won't be anything you can do about it."

The agent nodded and got back in his car. I briefly noticed that it was Allan, a.k.a., Special Agent Johnson.

He drove away, leaving Rob staring angrily down the road.

That was when I decided to come out of the shadows.

I walked up to Rob. He didn't even notice me; I'm getting pretty good at the whole stealth thing.

And let's just say that he was pretty shocked when I tapped him on the shoulder.

His eyes went wide. He didn't say anything for a few moments. Then he finally said, "M-Mastriani? What - what are you _doing_ here?"

I folded my arms across my chest. Defiantly, I said, "I decided to go for a run. I've had a lot of things to think about lately. Mainly, why I haven't seen you in a week."

He just stared at me bewilderedly. "You didn't see that, did you?" he asked apprehensively.

I knew what he was talking about. His little interaction with Allan. "Yes, I did. And I heard some of it too. Now, before you go all 'why-the-hell-are-you-stalking-me?' on me, I want to know what the hell that was all about."

He just stared at me. "I'd tell you if I could, Jess. You know that." And he tried to kiss me.

I turned my head, pushing him away from me. "Not until you tell me."

He stood up straight and said, "Well, I guess we're not going to be kissing for a while then."

"You're really not going to tell me, are you?"

He shook his head. "Mastriani, what's going on with me is more than what meets the eye. When its all over, I promise I'll tell you what happened. Right now, though, I just...I can't."

"What do they want with you, Rob? Why are you talking with FBI agents?" I demanded.

He just looked away. And when he brought his head back straight, he couldn't even meet my eyes.

That's when I got mad. "You know what? Fine. Hide this from me."

And then I ran back home.

**A/N: So...ya like? Well, I hpe you guys did. I really do. Now alls you gotta do is review! Please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think I'll just start with a good ol' apology. You guys really don't know how sorry I am for making you wait almost three months for an update. I actually WAS going to update on Wednesday or Thursday, but I wasn't even able to get to the login screen. But now that its fixed I'm able to do all that and more.**

**So, enjoy the update. This might be one of my lengthier ones for a while.**

**Disclaimer: All of the 1-800 characters belong to the one and only Meg Cabot.**_**

* * *

**_

**_Whenever _ **

Chapter 9

The next few days I faked sick for school. Its not like I really had to try though. My parents totally bought it.

And after they went off to work, I bawled my eyes out. I just couldn't take the pain that was suddenly overwhelming me. The betrayal that I felt. It was just unbearable.

When you trust someone _so_ much and then all of a sudden, they up and lie to you right to your face and act like its not even a big deal . . . well, then I guess you would feel what I was then.

Rob even tried calling me a few times. But after I said, "Fuck off," every single time, he didn't call anymore. And, well, that hurt too. That he wasn't even _trying_. Doesn't he know that I was just doing that because I was mad? That I didn't even mean any of it?

I guess not.

And that made me believe that everything we had . . . it was all a lie. All of it. That thought only just made my cry harder.

To be cliché: My heart was ripped in half. It ached from the sudden damage done to it. And I couldn't do a thing about it. Only time could heal it, I guess.

Once my parents came home again, I tried to look a little more presentable. But even if I didn't, they would just assume that I was still feeling — and looking — sick as ever.

I didn't know what to do with myself — how to deal with all of this. I hadn't ever had anything like this happen to me, never _felt_ this way before, and I didn't know how to handle it.

I wanted the feelings to go away, so I could live my life again. But they wouldn't. It was like they suddenly owned me and were controlling my every move and thought.

By the third day I wasn't in school, Ruth started to get worried. She came over my house, asking what the hell was wrong with me.

And then when she got a good look at me, she cried, "Dammit!"

I looked at her in shock. Ruth _never_ curses, unless its something huge. And I really didn't think seeing how a mess I was, was that big of a deal.

Casting her a curious look, I asked, "What?"

"It's _him_, isn't it?" she asked, almost vehemently. "He's done this to you, hasn't he? Just when I finally started to trust him, too!"

I tried to stop her ranting, but she just kept going on and on. So I had to resort to yelling. "Ruth!" I practically screamed, "Shut UP!"

Well, that got her to shut up, all right. She just looked at me and blinked. "What?"

"Look, Ruth, I'm not gonna lie to you about this. Yes, it was Rob, but . . . its my fault, too. I can't help but shake the feeling that this isn't what it looks to be. I just—"

"—don't know what to do," she finished for me.

I nodded. "Exactly," I said, flopping down on my just made bed. Hey, I had nothing better to do with my free time at home.

"Well," she said, taking a seat down next to me, "you wanna tell me what happened?"

I contemplated it. _Should_ I tell her what happened? Would she just do what I think she would do and say "I told you so," like it was nothing?

No. Ruth was my best friend. She would never do that if I was hurting this much. She knew better than that.

But I knew that she was right and I was wrong. That's what really had me feeling horrible at that moment. That she was right all along and I just didn't listen to her.

So I did tell her. Everything. Everything from the way he was acting weird to what happened when I ran over to his house and what I saw happening there, and then what happened afterwards.

And by the time I was done telling her, I was crying. I didn't mean for that to happen, I guess the feelings were just overwhelming. That everything went downhill so _fast_.

"Jess," I heard Ruth say. Her voice was soft, like she was trying to comfort me.

No one could comfort me now. There was only one person that ever could. Its kind of ironic, I guess, that he was the person that caused my needing of comfort.

"I'm fine," I said, before she started saying anything else, which she was bound to do. "Look, I just want to be alone, okay?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Alone, Jess?" she sneered. "You've been alone for THREE days! Probably even longer. Sitting in your room all alone isn't going to help _anything_, Jess, and you know that."

When I looked down ashamedly, she continued. "You're letting him get to you, Jess. You can't let that happen. I know he hurt you badly, but you have to move past that, forget about it. Life is going to give you a lot of heartbreaks, Jess."

I looked up, then, angry. "Oh, yeah?" I said heatedly. "How would _you_ know? Everything has been _perfect_ for you, lately. Everything! You don't know what this feels like!"

She shrunk back a little bit, next to the wall. I didn't really blame her. I can be very scary when I'm mad. "I know," she said quietly. "But that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about. I mean, look at my brother, he was obsessed with you, Jess, and you never even gave him the time of day. He got over it, though."

"But," I heard myself say, almost inaudibly, "he didn't give up his virginity to the person he loved."

She looked at me for a few moments. I didn't really see her doing it, more like felt it. Felt her gaze boring into me like the rays of a Florida sun. "Oh, Jess," she said after a few moments, and she enveloped me into a hug.

Normally I would attest to that kind of thing, but it felt so comforting, then, that I didn't even care.

After a few minutes, I pulled away and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. "I'm sorry," I said.

She shook her head. "Don't be," she said. "It was something you needed." Then, after a moment, she said. "Look, how about we go see a movie tonight. Just us, okay?"

I thought about it for a minute. It sounded okay. I needed to get out of the house anyway. "Okay," I said, "but what about my parents. They won't let me out if I've been sick." We had Thursday and Friday off this week for some teacher's convention thing, so today was like a Friday.

She smiled. "I'll work on them for you," she said.

- § -

After we came out of the movies that night, I went straight home. I really don't know why. It was like I was expecting something to happen when I did get home.

And something happened, indeed.

As soon as I got home, and walked into the kitchen, I could tell that something had happened, or was happening. My parents were both acting really awkward and then when I asked them what was up, my dad said, "Rob is here."

I swear, I nearly pissed myself.

Rob was here? Why?

Did he finally realize that he should tell me what was going on? Or at least to apologize to me in person?

Or . . . break up with me?

No. Jess, don't think about that.

When I walked into the living room to check if he really was there (I believed my parents and all, but I just had to see for myself), I almost collapsed on the floor right there. I don't know what triggered the feeling. Maybe relief, or...regret. I really don't know.

But I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Especially when he turned around on the couch to look at me, noticing that I was in the room.

I must have looked horrible, too, since I really didn't clean up before I went to the movies with Ruth. I really didn't care what I looked like, but now I wish I had at least showered before hand.

Rob stood up and came over to me, since I wasn't moving at all.

"Jess," he said. I looked up at him, since he rarely ever calls me Jess, unless its something serious.

And then this all-too-familiar sinking feeling appeared in the pit of my stomach.

I was starting to regret ever coming home tonight.

"Look," he said, the seriousness in his voice never leaving, "can we go somewhere else? I really need to talk to you."

If I was talking to him on the phone, I would have said no immediately. But...seeing him in person...I had lost the ability to speak, apparently.

So I just nodded. He led me out the door, telling my parents that he would have me back home in an hour.

An hour? I thought. That's not a long time for a date...

But he's probably not taking me on a date. He said he needed to talk to me.

I noticed that he brought his truck instead of his bike. Probably because he knew I wasn't very fond of him at the moment, and I really would feel awkward putting my arms around someone who I didn't really like at the moment.

He drove us to this little park about a mile away. It was deserted, since it was nearly ten o'clock at night.

I walked over to the swings and sat down in one. He did the same, except in the swing next to me. We sat in silence for a few moments. I tried to swing a little bit, but there wasn't much enthusiasm in me to keep going, so I just stopped.

"Look, Jess," Rob said, breaking the really long silence. "I know everything that's been going on lately is kind of a mystery to you. I really want to tell you, but I can't. I—"

I turned to him with a glare. "But _why_ can't you tell me? What makes it so goddamn confidential?"

He looked away. "You have every right to be angry with me, Jess. But I promise you, when all of this is over, I'll tell you everything. Right now, though, I can't. I just can't."

I looked down, not wanting him to see the tears that were leaking from my eyes. "Did you lie to me?" I asked him. I wasn't even sure if he heard me, since I said it so softly.

"Lie to you about what?" he asked. I couldn't see his face. First of all, it was so dark out, and second, I wasn't even looking at him.

"When we . . . you know," I said. I didn't really feel like saying the word. It would just make everything a lot more painful.

This weird noise came from him, then. It sounded like a gasp.

I looked up at him and noticed that he was looking at me intensely. "Jess..." he trailed off. "No, I didn't lie about that. I would _never_ lie about that."

The sad thing is, though, I didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not. Its like I didn't even know him at all.

And, oddly enough, this sort of boosted my confidence. Well, in talking to him, at least. "What did you want to talk about, Rob?" I said sternly.

He looked down, then. "Jess, I..." He took a deep breath and started again. "We can't be together anymore. At least, not for a while, anyway."

I didn't cry.

Before this, even the thought of him breaking up with me would make me extremely upset. But I guess the fact that I knew this was coming helped me not cry. Or maybe I had just run out of tears or something.

But whatever it was, I didn't cry. I didn't show any emotion at all, for that matter.

I just looked at Rob, my face deadpan, not showing any emotion at all. "Fine," I said. My voice was in a monotone, not revealing any emotion whatsoever. "If that's how you want it to be, then fine."

"Jess, I'm so—"

"Don't even say it, Rob. If you were sorry, then you would have just told me what was going on from the beginning." I stood up off the swing. "Now I'll be going home."

"Let me take you home. It's the least I can do." He had stood up from the swing now, too, and was coming toward me.

"I think you've done enough for the night," I said bitterly and walked along further into the darkness.

He didn't follow me.

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE review. You can say whatever you want, just as long as you review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Whenever

Chapter 10

It's not like I really expected him to anyway. Or even _wanted_ him to follow me.

But...I guess it just finalized everything. Like he really didn't care that I was walking out of his life. Like he really didn't care at all, about me or anything.

I hated myself for getting involved in something like this. I hated myself for the pain that I had set myself up for.

God, how more stupid could you get? I should have known.

But...I just couldn't forget about that day when I was hiding in the bush. It sounded...well, it sounded as if he was trying to protect me from them. The FBI.

But from what? What could they possibly want now? It's not like I haven't given them everything all ready — pride and all.

They probably wanted me to find another missing person. Probably some serial killer or something. Which, you know, wouldn't really surprise me since I've found a bunch of them already. Thank God none of them had realized it was me who had found them, or I might not even be here right now.

Or maybe they're plotting a scheme to kill me right now. All of them just band together to take out Plan A: Kill Jessica Mastriani a.k.a "Lightning Girl."

Okay, enough paranoia for now.

When I got home from talking with Rob, I couldn't even go into my room and sulk and cry and do whatever I would have done because I was miserable. Why? Well, because my mother felt the need to make me feel better. Or try, at least, because I so did not feel better after talking with her.

Right as I was about to climb the stairs to go hide away in my room, my mom called me from the kitchen (God, it seems like she never leaves there). I went in there to see what she wanted, which was my first mistake. I should have just pretended I didn't hear her and went up to my room. And locked my door.

But no, I didn't.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked her, coming in to the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, drinking some tea when I came in.

She patted the chair next to her for me to sit down. "I want to talk to you, honey."

Hesitantly I made my way over to the table, plopping myself down in the chair next to hers. "Talk? About what?"

But she didn't even answer me. She just went, "Rob broke up with you, didn't he, honey?"

Which just made everything all the more real. And horrible.

Just hearing his name made me feel even worse than I already did, if that was possible.

I decided to tell her the truth. "Yeah, he did, Mom."

"Oh, honey," she said. "I know how strongly you felt about him. I'm sorry."

And I guess she kinda was. Sorry, I mean. She seemed genuine enough, but I could also tell that she wasn't completely sorry. There was still part of her — the bigger part — that strongly disliked Rob. She was the one that kept telling me I was making a big mistake—well, more or less.

I replied, "I am too. But its over now. I just have to get over it."

She smiled at me. "That's my Jessie," she said. "Always so strong and vigilant."

And the thing is, that used to be true. But ever since I met Rob, that ebbed away, and I became weak and vulnerable.

My mom could see that she was losing my attention—if she did even have it in the first place—so she smiled at me and said, "I just want you to know, Jessie, that if you ever want to talk I'm here for you."

I forced a smile and replied, "I know. Thanks." And then I got up and headed for the comfort of my room. Once there, I locked my door and flopped on my bed, burying my head into my pillow. And I proceeded to bawl my eyes out.

- § -

I tried to not make a big deal out of it. I really did. I mean, I thought I would be able to get over it.

But I couldn't.

I _loved_ him. I _still_ love him. And that's the hardest part. Making myself not love him anymore. Then Rob can just be a thing of the past.

But I can't do that. I just...it's hard letting go, I guess.

No matter how many times I keep telling myself that he's not worth my pain.

But...then I get thinking. Maybe, just maybe, there was some important detail that I missed. Something crucial, that Rob didn't want to—and couldn't—tell me. But what the hell could that be?

For the next two weeks, I felt like I was dead. I was drained, really. Emotionally drained. I walked around like a frigging zombie, not even caring what everyone thought of me.

I only saw Rob once in those two weeks. It was when Ruth insisted that we stop at Dunkin' Donuts, having apparently gone off her low-carb diet. I begged her not to go, since she was still driving me to school and all.

It was the most inconvenient of places to go. Considering, well, it was right next to the garage that Rob worked in. Which he was bound to be at right now, working. And, if he happened to come out right then, he would have seen me.

I tried ducking, just in case he _did_ come outside, but, let's face it, Ruth's car was too damn small, even for me, to hide in.

So I just prayed that he wouldn't come out.

And my prayers were answered.

At least until Ruth came out and looked in the same direction I was and went, "Oh, hey, isn't that where Rob works?" You figure, her being my best friend and all, that she would remember that that was where he worked, and that was why I did not want to go to Dunkin' Donuts. But, of course, even having an IQ of 160, my friend is a complete dud when it comes to things like this.

Go figure.

And guess who happened to come out right then to go help a customer? That's right, Rob.

He saw me, too. He looked right over here, and saw me in Ruth's car, looking right at him. He attempted a smile, but it failed. Then he turned and started talking to the guy that just pulled up.

And that was the end of that.

You know, I really did try to act normal. But, I mean, it was _hard_, like I've already said. I mean, I was in love—am still in love—with the guy. That's not going to be easy to get over. And, just to add to that, I gave up my virginity to him.

Okay, okay. I didn't really think that would be such a big deal to me. But it was—is. That was my first time ever having sex, and it was special to me, as corny as it sounds. And this guy that I thought really did love me—and _said_ he loved me, too—just took it and ran with it.

I guess I should just stop complaining. It could be worse, I guess. I mean, he could have gotten me pregnant, or something. Or, you know, gave me an STD.

At least, I don't think any of that happened.

Maybe I should check, just in case, at the doctor's office.

Okay, if I don't get my period within the next month, I am definitely going to the doctor's.

Definitely.

- § -

School was almost out and everyone was getting hyped up about the summer. And after the summer, I would be going away to college.

I shudder, thinking about that. It's kind of scary, really, that I'm going to be leaving home. I mean, I got a couple of acceptance letters. But I wasn't really all that excited about them, like some of the girls in my grade. Karen Sue Hanky, for instance, who got accepted at NYU and Columbia. _Such_ a hard choice for her, I've heard.

God, she makes me sick.

I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go yet. I mean, of course I would have to decide soon—_very_ soon. But, for now, I'll just relax, and let the summer come.

I might even take Ruth up on her offer and go take a road trip this summer to Florida. It would be fun, and we could meet some guys. Even though I haven't completely gotten over Rob yet.

But still.

I mean, it's been almost a month now since he broke up with me. And I have only seen him a handful of times, so its not like it was that awkward, but still.

I guess I just miss him. Which, you know, sounds stupid, since I'm kinda supposed to hate him—or at least forget about him. But I'm finding lately that I miss certain things about him. Like his hair. I miss running my fingers through that hair when we made out. And I miss running my hands up and down his bare chest. And I certainly miss the way his hands caressed me when we reached second base.

I definitely need to get a hold of myself. And fast.

It was then that I heard a knock at the door. No one else was home—my mom and dad were at Mastriani's and my brothers were out with their girlfriends—so I had to go and answer the door. Groaning, I got up from the couch in the living room, where I was watching _The Ring_. Nothing like a scary movie to take your mind off of things.

Someone knocked on the door again and I yelled, "Coming!" and hurried to get it. Imagine my surprise when I see Rob's mom, Mary, at the door. And even weirder, the first thing that comes out of my mouth when I see her is, "Aren't you supposed to be at Mastriani's, or something?"

She smiled when she saw me. Even if Rob and I had broken up, I certainly didn't mind seeing her. She was such a nice woman and everything.

"No, dear, I have off tonight," she replied.

I smiled at her. "Oh," I said. I looked around outside, to see if anyone else was with her. Well, okay, to see if her son was with her. When I noticed that no one was, I opened the door wider and said, "Well, come in."

She smiled gratefully and walked in. She followed me to the living room and I told her to sit and asked her if she wanted something to drink or eat. She politely declined, saying she would only be here for a bit. Apparently she wanted to "talk" to me.

Great.

"So," she said when I sat down on the couch opposite her, "how have you been?"

I knew she was hinting at something. Probably how I was coping with the fact that her son dumped me.

I shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

She smiled sympathetically. If its anything I hate, its sympathy—and pity. "I'll just cut to the chase, honey. I came here to talk to you about Rob. He'll be really mad if he finds out I've come here, but let's not think about that now." She paused to see if I would object. When I didn't she continued. "I understand that it was Rob who ended your relationship. But let me just say, he didn't do it because he didn't like you anymore. He did it for something else."

I just looked at her. "Something else," I echoed.

"Well, yes," she said. "I know you're upset about this, honey. But you just have to give him some time. What's going on...well, it's all for you. I know it may not seem that way, but it is. I can't tell you what's going on, because I promised Rob I wouldn't say anything to anyone, but I just want you to know that he still likes you, Jess. More than likes you, really." She paused dramatically here. "He loves you, Jess."

I felt the tears come to my eyes then. I mean, this woman came over here to tell me that her son still loved me. She came over to try and sort things out, because God knows her son can't do that.

It touched me. More than I could ever say.

The sob was ripped from my throat. It startled Mrs. Wilkins, I could tell.

She came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. It was oddly comforting, actually. I didn't push her away, I let her keep her arms there. And I buried my head in her shoulder and cried.

A few minutes later I stopped crying and pulled my head away from her. I wiped my eyes with the bottom of my shirt, and Mrs. Wilkins removed her arms. "I'm s-sorry," I said.

She smiled at me. "Don't be sorry, honey. You needed it."

I gave her a watery smile. "Thank you. Not just for that, but for coming here and trying to explain it to me. I really appreciate it."

She gave me another hug and then stood up. "I better go," she said. Then she smiled broadly down at me on the couch. "Goodbye, honey."

I led her to the door. "'Bye," I said. "And thanks again."

She just smiled at me and started down the front path. I shut the door and leaned back against it.

I knew what I had to do now.

* * *

**I think maybe one or two more chapters and I'm finished with this story. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, I can't believe I wrote this that fast. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And its not the last. I'm thinking the next one will be. But if I feel the need to, I will make one last chapter after that.

* * *

**_Whenever_**

**Chapter 11**

As soon as Mrs. Wilkins left, I went upstairs and grabbed my wallet and then ran in my brother's room and grabbed his car keys.

(A/N: Sorry, I can't remember if I gave Jess a car or not. But if I did, just pretend I never did, and she doesn't have her own car. Okay?)

What? He would understand. I was just borrowing his car, anyway. I had my license and all. I was a perfectly dignified driver.

And who cares if I go 90? Its just a more efficient way of getting to places—going fast.

I quickly ran back down the stairs, but not before grabbing some shoes and a light sweatshirt (Indiana, despite it being almost summer, can get a little chilly at night). I wrote a quick note to my mom and dad, saying that I was going out with a friend and I was not sure when I would be back. And then I remembered poor Douglas and wrote a note to him, saying how sorry I was that I was using his car, but that I would have it back in one piece.

And then I ran out the door as quickly as I could, remembering to lock the door on my way out. I hopped in Doug's car and started the engine. I backed out of the driveway and peeled down the street. I so did not care at that moment if I got stopped by a cop or not. If I did, I could just smile at him and lie, saying my speedometer was off or something. Even though, you know, I could fully tell the difference between 25 and 90.

I was trying to remember the whole time where this place was. I couldn't remember the exact route we had taken, but I pretty much got the gist at the time. Hopefully I would get to the right place.

Every time I saw a big patch of trees I looked to see if there was the same looking entrance, but it wasn't. I couldn't even remember how long it had taken us to get there.

Ugh. This is so messed up. How could I have thought I would remember something like this?

But then I saw it. I knew that that was it. I knew it. It just had to be it.

I parked the car, locked it, and then started for the entrance to the woods.

Shit, I forgot to bring a flashlight. Oh, God, I'm such an idiot.

Oh, wait! Douglas has a little flashlight thing on his keychain!

I took it out and turned it on. Good, it still worked. Well, it didn't provide much light, but it was good enough. Now all I had to do was remember where exactly this place is.

I kept walking, looking for the clearing. I was walking for about twenty minutes when I started to think I was lost.

And then if I was lost, there was bound to be some kind of psycho killer around here just waiting for young, stupid girls like me to go wandering around by themselves, so they can take them, rape, and kill them.

Okay, Jess, stop scaring yourself. No psycho killer is in these woods. It's perfectly safe. Just perfectly saf—

What the hell was that?

I whipped my head around and shone the little dinky light where I heard some noise. It shined on a rabbit. The rabbit just scurried off, scared.

Well, that makes two of us.

Why did I think this was good idea?

Ugh.

But that's when I heard it. Water. Running water.

Oh, thank God.

I headed in the direction of the water and soon enough I found the clearing. The clearing where the waterfall was. Where I was hoping Rob would be.

Because, you know, if he wasn't, this would have been a complete waste.

But I had a feeling he would be here. It was weird.

I started walking toward the edge of the ground, where the water met it, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

Or, should I say, someone.

It was Rob. Just like I knew he would be here. Only...he was with someone else.

Oh, God, it's a girl. He's with a girl. Oh, yeah, sure he loves me. HE'S ONLY WITH ANOTHER FUCKING GIRL.

But when I look closer I notice its not a girl. Its...a guy.

Okay, you can calm down now, Jess. It's a guy.

And then I notice that they're just talking.

And Rob's got a beer bottle in his hand, which looks to be almost empty.

And then I notice two more empty ones next to him.

Oh, great. So now he's almost drunk. Can I not have any luck?

I take a deep breath and start walking over there. They're both facing the other way, so they don't see me approach them, which works to my advantage. I'd rather not have him staring at me as I'm walking over to him.

I'm right behind him and they still don't realize that I'm there.

So what else could I do besides say, "Rob?"

Rob jumped and turned around, looking up at me. He squinted at me at first, I guess not being able to make me out in the dark. But then when he saw who it was, he dropped his beer.

And then his friend turned around and I notice that its Wendell. Huh. I thought they weren't friends.

"Mastriani?"

That was Wendell, not Rob. Rob was still speechless and still staring at me, which was making me a little unnerved.

"Yeah," I said to him. Then to Rob I said, "I need to talk to you."

He looked down at the ground and shook his head, but not in the way as to say 'no'. Kind of like he couldn't believe that I was actually standing right there.

Then he slowly made his way into a standing position, and once again he was towering over me. I kind of missed towering over him. It gave me a sort of power that I had never felt before, since I can't remember the last time I was ever taller than anybody. Well, besides two year-olds.

"Jess," he said, regaining his speech and composure, "what are you doing here?"

I looked up at him and answered, in voice completely devoid of emotion, "Like I said a minute ago. I need to talk to you."

He looked at me for a minute, hard. "How did you know I was here?" he asked in mild surprise.

"I didn't," I said, because that was true. I wasn't sure if he was really there, or not. "But I was hoping you were."

He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair, which I noticed he still had not cut. It was pretty much down to his shoulders now. It so needed to be cut.

"Look, Jess," he said. "I know the way things ended between us wasn't exactly what you were planning, okay? But you haven't spoken to me in a month. Do you expect me to really believe you just want to "talk"?"

"Yeah," I said. "Yeah, actually, I do. Because there are some things I need to say to you, and I know there are definitely some things you want to say to me. Don't even try to deny it."

He sighed again and turned around to Wendell. "Sorry, man," he said. "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Wendell nodded and got up, taking his blanket and case of beer with him. When Wendell was out of earshot, I said, "Wait. How many beers has he had? He shouldn't be driving."

Rob just rolled his eyes. "I know. He's going to wait in my truck."

"Oh," I said. Rob just nodded.

"What did you really come out here for, Mastriani?"

Oh, so he was back to calling me Mastriani. I see how it is.

"I...I guess I wanted to say I was sorry," I said before I thought any better of it.

Rob just blinked. "You...what?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I should have...I should've known. I mean, I was pretty harsh to you that one day that I saw the Feds outside your house. I jumped to conclusions, or was just pissed, I don't know. I'm sorry for not trusting you, for thinking that you didn't have my best interests in mind. I know what you did was for me and I acted like a complete bitch about it." I took a breath and said, in a much softer voice, "I'm really sorry."

Rob didn't say anything. I looked up at him and noticed he was looking out at the water. He looked back at me and said, "Come on," and he started walking toward the waterfall.

Confused, I followed him. He sat down at the edge of the water. He took his shoes off and rolled up his jeans, sticking his feet in the water. I did the same and sat down next to him.

After a few minutes he said, "I'm not really all that innocent either, Jess. I mean, I should have told you about the whole thing when I could. But...I knew you would get mad and I didn't want that to happen."

I looked down at my feet in the water. What could I really say to that?

But I didn't really have to say anything, since Rob continued. "I know you want to know what happened, why I was communicating with the Feds. And...I'll tell you. If it means that much to you then I'll tell you."

I looked up from my feet and back to his face. Shocked, I said, "What? But I thought you had to keep your end of the deal? Wouldn't you be breaking the deal?"

That's when he just grinned. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

And I found myself smiling. Maybe...maybe Rob's mom was right. Maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding, that I was missing the biggest piece of the puzzle.

"Well, I guess it all started because I was being selfish. They came to me one day, that Johnson guy, actually. He was telling me how they were planning to move you to some place in Florida, where they could keep a better watch of you. And then I asked him why he was telling me this and he said he was warning me. Warning me not to get involved when they did it—"

"Wait a second," I said. "I never heard about them wanting to move me to Florida."

"I'm getting there," he said. "Well, then I said I was already involved and that they better not move you. I knew you wouldn't want that. But then he told me that if I tried anything to get you to stay here, that he would make sure that I was put in jail. I mean, that guy was a total dck, if you know what I mean. But anyway, I told him I didn't really care, just as long as you were happy."

I smiled at him. He was...he really did care.

"I can't really remember how many times he came to my house, bringing a new threat with him every time. But no matter how many things he threw at me, he kept saying that he would get you to go no matter what, even if that meant threatening me. And then I said...I said I would leave you alone, break up with you, if they would just keep you here and leave you be. And, well, he fell for it."

I blinked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Rob, I would never have gone. You know that."

He looked at me then. "They were going to threaten you, Jess. I don't know what they would have said, but they would have."

I shrugged. "Well, whatever. They'd be bluffing. And even if what they said was true, I still wouldn't have gone and it would have all been for nothing anyway. I mean, God, I've all ready done enough for them, what with joining this psychic team and all."

Rob looked down, a little sheepish now. "Yeah, well. I was just trying to help."

"I know," I said. "And...I'm sorry. I mean, you were trying to help and I was being a total bitch about it."

He looked at me. "You weren't being a bitch, Jess. Believe me, I've seen bitchy."

"What do we do now?" I asked. "Now that you've told me everything. What do we do about the Feds?"

He shrugged. "Who cares? Now that I know you would never believe a word they say, I think I'm a little more confident as to how things will work out."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh?" I said. "And what's th—"

I didn't really get to finish, since he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me toward him—his lips to be more exact.

And then we were kissing. Really kissing.

Well, I mean, we hadn't done that in like a month. We were both pretty deprived of kissing, you know.

And I was happy for the first time in, what, a month and a half? Two months?

So I guess that's how Rob and I got in the position Wendell found us in about a half hour later. Which was Rob on top of me, his hand underneath my shirt, cupping my breast, and him kissing me senseless.

"Wilkins, what the hell're ya doin'?" Wendell asked.

It appeared Rob didn't hear him or he just didn't care that he was there, since he just kept on kissing me.

"Wilkins, you hear me? What the hell are ya doin'? I've been waiting in that truck for a goddamn hour—" And then I heard a silent, "Oh...I'll just...go wait in the truck."

And Rob just still kept kissing me, both of his hands inside my shirt now. I think he was going a little far for being in the middle of the woods. I mean, I could feel the hardness in his pants against my thigh.

"Rob?" I said, pulling away from him. "I think...I think we should go. I mean, sorry, but you...you're getting a little too...worked up."

He looked at me for a second, then nodded, getting up. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw the bulge in his pants.

Rob heard me giggle and looked in the direction I was looking in. When he noticed it, he said, really embarrassed, "Okay, we stick to beds from now on."

Which just made me flat out laugh. And, well, it also made me happy. From now on. That had to mean that we were together again, right?

* * *

**Review, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Whenever

Chapter 12

Rob and I both walked out of the woods and to my car, his arm around my waist the whole time. You have no idea how happy I was right then.

Once I was safely in my car, Rob said, "Okay, well, I gotta go take Wendell back to Chick's. I'll...see you tomorrow?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How many beers have you had?" I asked.

He just rolled his eyes at me. "Just the one that you saw me drinking. The other bottles were Wendell's. Seemed like he had more problems than me."

I sighed. "Okay, I was just making sure." Neither of us moved for a few moments. "So, um, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually..." He looked out across the road where a street light was flickering. Then he looked back at me. "You wanna come to my house with me?" he asked really fast.

I took in a breath. Was he really asking me what I thought he was? "I...I don't know. I mean, I do, but...I don't know if it would be okay with my parents." I laughed. "I mean, I already borrowed my brother's car without asking him," I said, as if that explained everything.

"Well," he said, "if you can, then call me and I'll come pick you up. If you can't...then I will see you tomorrow." He leaned in the car and kissed me again. It wasn't really that quick of a kiss either, if you know what I mean.

When he pulled away, he smiled at me. Then he started on back to wherever his truck was, I guess.

- § -

When I got back home, I noticed my mom and dad were home. Mike wasn't since his car was not there. But I knew Douglas was. I just had that feeling, you know?

And needless to say, when I got in, I was hounded by him.

"You took my car! WHY did you take my car? You could have crashed it!" was all I heard from him. And then I showed him that I did not get one scratch on his car and he just huffed and said, "Well don't take it again without asking me."

As if he would let me borrow it anyway.

I seriously need to get my own car.

I heard my mom calling me from the kitchen. I groaned and went to go see what she wanted.

"Yes?" I said as politely as I could when I got in the kitchen.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Where were you?"

She didn't seem as mad as I thought she would be, actually. And, well, I decided to tell her the truth. I would like to say that Joanne is officially dead.

"I was out with Rob."

Her eyes practically bulged out of her. So not a good look for her. "What? What were you_ doing_ with him, Jessie? He broke up with you, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I remember, Mom. But I'd just like to say that his decision was...influenced by someone else."

She just looked at me. "What are you talking about? Influenced? Jessie, he was the one that did it."

"I know, Mom. But the Feds were behind it the whole time! They were planning on moving me to Florida! Florida, Mom!"

"How do you know he wasn't lying and just telling you that?" she asked haughtily. "He could very well just be pulling your strings."

I narrowed my eyes at her. How dare she say that. "Oh, yeah? Well, would it explain the fact that I saw the Feds over his house one day? Allan was talking to him. Threatening him is more like it."

She just shook her head. "He could still be lying."

That got me mad. It really did. "What would he gain by lying to me, Mom? I believe every goddamn word he said, okay? I love him, whether you like it or not. AND I am going to spend the night at his house." And that's when I turned on my heel and walked out of the room.

Looks like I didn't even have to ask.

I ran up to my room and locked it. Then I called Rob from my extension.

"Hello?"

Oh, good. It was him.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah, I'm allowed to go." Okay, so I was lying. Whatever.

"Really?" He seemed shocked. "Wow. I didn't think your parents would say yes."

I shrugged, even if he couldn't see it. "Neither did I."

"Okay. Well, I'll come pick you up. See you in a bit."

"Yeah. Okay."

He was about to hang up when I said. "And Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love you."

I was kind of apprehensive to see what he would say after that. After everything that had happened.

"I love you, too, Jess." And that's when he hung up.

And I was grinning. I didn't care if my mom was pissed at me and yelling, "Jessica, if you leave this house, you are grounded for a year!" at the bottom of the stairs.

Rob and I were together again. I love him and he loves me.

And that's the end of that.

- § -

Just walking up the front steps of Rob's house was making me feel better. Because I knew what I would find inside and what I would be _doing_ inside with him.

It was a very comforting thought, I assure you.

As soon as we got inside, I heard, "Rob? Is that you?" It was Rob's mom. Although, I don't know who else she would think it was. Gary, maybe?

"Yeah, Mom," he said back. And then he looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back. _It's good to be back,_ I thought.

Rob led me into the kitchen, where, undoubtedly, Mrs. Wilkins was cooking. "Oh, honey, you're back," she said when we came in, without turning around, of course. So she didn't see me. Yet. "What kind of pie should I make? Cherry or—"

That's when she turned around.

"Oh," she said. "I didn't—I didn't know you had company, Rob." Even though the way she said it was all nonchalant, I heard the happiness and pleased tone in her voice. She was happy that I was back with her son.

And so was I.

Rob smiled at her. "Well, I didn't know I would, either," he said. "Now, about that pie...I think cherry is good. What do you think, Jess?" he said, turning those foggy blue eyes to me.

"Cherry," I agreed. "Definitely cherry."

This seemed to make Mrs. Wilkins really happy. She started bustling around the kitchen, clamoring pans and stuff. "I'll make this just for you, Jess, honey. I'm so glad you're back." _And that you took my advice_. I knew that's what she wanted to say, but she didn't. It was unspoken, but most definitely understood.

I gave her a big grin back. "I'm glad to _be_ back," I said happily.

"Come on," Rob said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the kitchen. I heard his mom calling from the kitchen, "I'll call you when the pie is done!"

I smiled to myself and let Rob lead me up to his bedroom, which I had no objection to, by the way.

When we got in his room, he shut the door. I walked over to his bed—which was unmade, but whatever—and lay down on it. I folded my arms beneath my head and looked over at Rob, who was still by his door.

He was looking back at me with a smile on his face. I could tell what he was thinking. Really, it wasn't that hard. I mean, considering what had happened in the woods less than an hour ago.

And, well, I was up for it.

I mean, God, I wanted him. SO badly. He was, like, a God, or something. With that face and that body...

Okay, I am getting way turned on now.

And when Rob started walking toward me, I was getting even more turned on.

He climbed on the edge of the bed and soon enough he was on top of me. And then he leaned down and kissed me, and I kissed him back. Boy did I kiss him back.

I snaked my arms around his neck and his hand came to my face, caressing my cheek. Our legs intertwined at the foot of the bed; the smoothness of my freshly shaved legs rubbing up against the fabric of his jeans.

When he pulled away, I smiled up at him, completely content with the situation. He smiled back down at me, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

And I knew then that I was most _definitely_ ready to do it with him again. I was a little hesitant before, but after that there was no doubt in my mind.

"Rob," I said softly. "I'm...I'm ready. You know, to, um...yeah." Yes, I was embarrassed to say the 's' word. Well, out loud, at least. In my head it was okay.

He chuckled lightly. "Well, that's good news." And then he was back to kissing me. His hands were every so subtly sneaking up my shirt, one of them reaching around the back to unclasp my bra. Once my bra was unclasped, he took the liberty of taking my shirt off me and throwing both my bra and shirt on the floor.

And soon I felt his hands working at the waistband of my jean shorts, unbuttoning them. After they were unbuttoned he helped me wriggle out of them, his hands lightly brushing against the skin on my inner thighs. That didn't make me shudder (in a good way) _too_ much.

Then I realized that the score wasn't very even, if you know what I mean. So I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, hopefully hinting that I wanted it off. Very badly.

Rob got the hint and, with my help, of course, pulled his shirt up and over his head, discarding it onto the bedroom floor, where my shorts, bra, and shirt lay.

It was as I was beginning to unbutton his pants that I heard his mother yell, "Rob!"

I stopped immediately and Rob groaned. "Oh, shit," he said with a slight growl to his voice (which just made him all the more irresistible). "I completely forgot."

That kind of made me nervous though. "Wait, is she...she's okay with us, um...you know, in the house, right?"

"Well, where else would we do it?" he asked with a slight hint of humor.

"No, I meant—"

He chuckled a little. "I know what you meant, Jess. But my mom just prefers to not be here when that happens, you know? I was just caught up in the moment."

I looked down at our clothes that were still on the floor. We hadn't moved at all from his bed. "So should we..."

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. But when he saw my disappointment, he kissed my lips quickly and said, "Don't worry. We'll get a chance when she's asleep." He grinned mischievously and grabbed his jeans off the floor, slipping them on over his legs.

When he looked back at me I noticed his gaze was not exactly on my face. Flustered, I grabbed my clothes off the floor and said, "Turn around."

He just rolled his eyes, but he did turn around. And, I swear, that was the fastest I had ever gotten dressed in my life.

"Rob, honey, come down here!"

Rob looked curiously at me. "That can't just be pie," he said. "She knows well enough to leave us alone."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

And then we walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where we saw Mrs. Wilkins...

...and two FBI agents eating her cherry pie.

MY cherry pie. You know, the one that she made especially for ME?

Yeah, THAT one.

The agents turned their heads when they saw us come in the kitchen. Oh, God. You have GOT to be kidding me. Seriously. Why now? WHY?

"Jessica," said Special Agent Johnson. "Funny seeing you in Mr. Wilkins' house. I thought you two had broken up." And I saw him giving Rob a glare.

I was giving Allan a glare of my own. "Actually, it's funny seeing you here. And...since when do you follow up on my love life? I'm pretty sure that kind of thing is off-limits to you guys."

He dropped the Mr. Nice Guy demeanor. "You told her, didn't you?" he said to Rob accusingly.

Rob just shrugged. "She had every right to know what you guys were planning for her."

Allan and Jill exchanged glances. This time Jill spoke up. "What you were told, Mr. Wilkins, was confidential information—"

"Oh," I cut in, "so the person who would be _involved_ didn't even have a right to know? Or, you know, even have a _say_ in the matter? Because that is so a violation of my rights. Seriously."

I noticed Mrs. Wilkins was subtly trying to make her way out of the kitchen. Good for her. I really didn't think this would be all that pretty.

"Oh, and next time you think about threatening him with life imprisonment, or something, think about the fact that a) he is my boyfriend and you won't gain a thing by threatening him and b) I am working for you and I could quit right now."

"Jessica, relocating you is for the best—"

"Bullshit!" I said. "For the best! Right. I think the best for me would be for you guys to just leave me alone. I'm working for you now, aren't I? I'm doing whatever you say. I'm giving you the names and whereabouts of these missing people, okay? But I will definitely NOT move. I am staying RIGHT where I am, got it? And if you pull another stunt like this again, I will quit. No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's."

I think I got my point across.

"Now, if you'll kindly excuse Rob and I. We were watching a movie upstairs before you so rudely interrupted us."

Neither of them moved. Well, if they won't, then I will.

So, grabbing forks and pieces of pie for both of us—Rob and I—I grabbed Rob's arm and made my way back upstairs. When we were safely in Rob's room, I let a breath loose that I had not realized I'd been holding in.

"Wow," Rob said in awe. "That was awesome what you did down there. You really showed them."

I smiled at him. "Thanks. It felt kinda good, actually." I took one of the forks that I had gotten in the kitchen and dug it into the pie.

I looked back at Rob and he was looking at me. "Close your eyes," I said.

He looked confused now. "What?"

I smiled. "Close your eyes." He rolled his eyes and did as I said. "Now open your mouth..."

"Jess, what the hell are you—"

He opened his eyes back up and looked at me. He chewed the rest of the pie that was in his mouth and swallowed.

I grinned. "Was it good?" I asked.

"Of course it was," he said. "But you know what would taste even better?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"This," he said, and he grabbed my hips and pulled me toward him, his lips crashing down on my own.

I think I have to agree with Rob on that one. No cherry pie in the world—even Rob's mom's—could beat the taste of Rob Wilkins' kiss (unless, maybe, he had just eaten some garlic—but I'm sure that's nothing a breath mint couldn't cure).

Finally—FINALLY—things were back to normal around here. Well, as normal as things can be when it concerns me.

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Three and a half months later...

I sit myself down on one of the many boxes that were in the room, completely exhausted. Seriously. Moving takes a lot out of you.

But then you think about who you are moving in with and all of the exhaustion goes away—well, okay, SOME of it goes away, at least.

"You okay?"

I look up at Rob who had just come in the door. Of course, he doesn't look at all exhausted and he had carried so much more in than I had. But...I am getting a nice view of his chest. You know, since he has no shirt on.

I attempt a smile. "Yeah," I say. "I'll be fine."

He just rolls his eyes, putting the two boxes down on the floor. "Well, if you didn't insist on bringing so much clothes with you, you wouldn't have had as much to carry up."

"Hey!" I object. "Those clothes are essential. Plus, I'm pretty sure my mom would have thrown them out if I didn't take them. She hated my clothes."

He laughs. Oh, how I love that sound. "Well, just think, after we're finished, we can do whatever we want..."

This time I really smile. I heave myself off the box, which isn't that easy, mind you, and go over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and say, "I'd like that," and I kiss him.

Although, it doesn't last as long as I would have liked. Rob breaks it off, saying, "We have plenty of time for that later. I just wanna get this over with."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever," I say.

See, the thing is, Rob and I are moving in together, if you hadn't already gathered that. I decided to go to college in Indiana. The college is about an hour and a half away from where my parents live. Since I don't really feel like driving three hours a day just for school (there and back), Rob and I decided to get an apartment somewhere closer. Plus, he said he wanted to get out of his house. Living with his mother at the age of 20 was a little embarrassing he had said.

And, you know, we aren't THAT far away from family. Roughly an hour and twenty minutes, since we're ten minutes away from the college.

But it is far enough away that my mom can't stop in every day just to 'see what's up'. Believe me, that's exactly what she would do.

So, yeah, Rob and I got an apartment together. Yeah, it was a little hard convincing my parents to let me move in with Rob, but they soon relented. I mean, I AM 18, after all.

And I have the whole FBI job to pay the money for rent. Rob is working, of course. Gary recommended him to one of his friend's garages that happens to be around here. And, well, he got the job. It pays well, too, Rob told me.

But since my job pays very well, I pay the rent, and we use Rob's money for extra luxuries, or he puts it into savings, for both of us. Which is good, you know, for, like, ten or twenty years down the road when we'll need it.

Oh, and about the FBI. Ever since that night at Rob's house, they have been...well, let's just say they've given me a little more privacy. AND, of course, they didn't move me to Florida. I think that is rather obvious, since I'm here and all. I talked to Krantz, too, about the whole moving-to-Florida thing, and he seemed a little nervous that I had brought that up, which led me to believe he was behind the whole thing from square one. That really didn't surprise me _too_ much at the time.

But anyway, yeah, the Feds had pulled back a bit. So I am now just finding missing people from the vicinity of my own home—and occasionally I have to go to Crane, for check-ups or whatever. But since we moved, Crane is a LOT closer than it was before. Oh, and I'm still only finding missing people that I'm positive WANT to be found—or that are dead, either or.

But enough about my stupid job that pays very well.

I start school in two weeks, which gives Rob and I plenty of time to get used to living together. Hopefully he'll be able to stand it.

And we brought Chigger with us. I mean, I couldn't just LEAVE him with my parents. I would have felt horrible. For the dog, not my parents.

The apartment is two bedrooms—of course, Rob and I are sleeping in the same bedroom, but the other one is just in case someone needs to stay with us—two bathrooms (one in the master and one stand-alone), kitchen, laundry room, and living room. I have to say, that's a pretty damn good first apartment.

Well, I have to hand it to my dad, really, since he found it for us. He got us a good price for it, too. I'm very lucky to have him.

Rob and I are back down to the moving truck. It is still very loaded with our crap. Luckily, we are buying some new furniture, so that isn't necessary to bring up at the moment. (But we kept my bed, since its almost brand new anyway. Rob says he likes it already.) Plus, we have the moving guys to help us bring the stuff up.

I know this sounds corny, but I AM going to miss home. Even with my mother being there. I mean, I'm out in the REAL world now.

But, I have to say, it's really great so far. I know it won't ALWAYS be like that, but...you know. I like the freedom. Very much so.

- § -

"What do you want?" Rob calls to me from the kitchen. He's ordering some take-out for us tonight, since we really do not feel like going out and we currently have no food in the house, except for a box of Cheez-Its that we bought from the gas station on the way here.

"Uh," I say back, "just some fried rice, I guess." I'm in the bedroom putting some of my clothes away. Better do it now then later.

That seems to be both Rob and I's motto for the day. And I thought I was a procrastinator.

Actually, I think it's the fact that I know what Rob and I are going to do tonight that has motivated me to do all the things that I've done today.

Rob comes in the room a few minutes later, carrying the cordless, and he puts it back on the cradle.

"So," he says, flopping back on the mattress—we hadn't quite set up the bedframe yet, so the mattress was on the ground. "How's your first day in your new home?"

"Hmm," I say, pretending to think. "Well, it's been pretty good so far, except for the manual labor."

He raises an eyebrow. "Manual labor?" he echoes. "God, you women have it so easy."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Really? And what's that supposed to mean?" I ask, putting on a very skeptical voice.

"Oh, you know. Just the fact that you are always complaining when it comes to actually doing some work."

Okay, I know he's just joking, but whatever.

"Oh, really? So I guess its fair to say you guys always complain when it comes _actual_ work."

"_Actual_ work?" he says, stifling a laugh.

That's when I get up and walk over to the mattress, then plop myself beside him on it. "Maybe," I say.

He then turns his head to look at me. "So what does this_ actual_ work pertain?"

I look up at the ceiling, pretending to be pensive. "Well," I say, "probably this." And then I kiss him, right on the mouth. It seems as if Rob has no objection whatsoever to that.

But just as his hand reaches my bra under my shirt, I hear a knock at the apartment door. "Damn," Rob says, getting up from the mattress. "I'll be right back," he says to me.

I nod and he walks out of the bedroom. A minute later he comes back with the food. He sets the food on the floor next to the mattress, and then he gets back on the mattress with me. He hands me my food and then starts to dig into his.

Gratefully I start eating my food. Wow, this is good. I mean, I hadn't had takeout in a _really_ long time, considering my parents own a whole chain of restaurants, so we can basically get takeout for free.

It doesn't really take long for us to finish our food, since we both hadn't eaten since that morning, on the way here.

I offer to throw the empty containers away. But when I come back in the bedroom, Rob just grabs me and starts kissing me again. I notice that he has all ready removed most of his clothing. Inwardly I pout. I actually like taking his clothes off.

But oh well.

Soon enough, though, our clothes are scattered on the floor, and he's on top of me on the mattress.

"I love you," he says to me, very huskily, might I add.

I grin back from underneath him. "I love you, too," I say just as huskily, and I lean up and kiss him hungrily.

And then...well, I'm sure you can guess what happens next.

Let's just say it is a great first night of living together.

* * *

**This, sadly, is the last chapter, hence the title. It was really fun writing this story, actually. I know I was a little slow updating some of the chapters, but those were the really hard parts to write. Once I got to the happy parts again, it was tremendously easy to write.**

**Now, I hope you guys will review plentifully. **

**Cheers.**


End file.
